Dans les Griffes du Serpent
by Emoti0nallyUnavailablE
Summary: Draco surprend Ginny dans une situation embarrassante. Alors, il lui fait une offre. Elle doit faire semblant d’être sa petite amie. Ce qui entraîna a beaucoup plus qu’ils n’imaginaient. Pourront-ils surmonter les problèmes qui y surviendraient ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre original** : In the claws of the Serpent.

**Titre en français** : Dans les griffes du Serpent.

**Auteur** : Sephora85. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Traducteur** : Sarah2405.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : La-p'tite-tete, qui m'a fait le plaisir de corriger mes fautes. Merci !

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ l'histoire se déroule lors de la sixième année de Ginny, et la 7eme de Draco. Le Trio d'Or est à Poudlard, et ne cherchent pas de horcruxes. Dumbledore est en vie, Rogue est toujours le professeur de Potions, et Lupin est le professeur de DCFM. Lucius Malfoy a été relâché d'Azkaban pour avoir affirmé avoir été sous l'emprise de l'Imperium._

**oOo-D&G-oOo**

**Chapitre 1 – Une nouvelle robe et un nouveau petit ami**

Ginny regarda autour d'elle nerveusement. Personne. La partie du magasin où elle se trouvait était déserte. Prudemment, elle toucha le doux tissu de l'élégante robe qui se trouvait sur l'étagère devant elle. Elle était tellement lisse, et si neuve, pas comme celles usées et « déjà-lavées-mille-fois » qu'elle avait. Elle n'avait jamais eu de nouvelles robes avant. Elles étaient toutes d'occasion, un de ses frères les lui ayant refilées.

Parfois, elle se sentait comme un être humain de seconde classe, mais elle ne pourrait jamais exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait à haute voix de peur de blesser ses parents. Toujours la gentille, délicate Ginny. La petite Weasley. La rouquine. L'appendice du Trio d'Or. L'ex-petite amie de Celui-qui-a-survécu. Des fois, elle avait envie de crier très fort. Elle voulait juste se sentir spéciale, avoir un peu d'attention sur elle.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois anxieusement autour d'elle. Il n'y avait toujours personne, elle était seule. Hésitante, elle se saisit de la robe sur l'étagère. Ça ne nuirait à personne. Le magasin pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans une robe. Prudemment, Ginny cacha la nouvelle robe sous la sienne.

Elle se retourna et s'approchait de la sortie du magasin quand une voix féminine l'arrêta.

« Que croyez-vous faire ? » cria la vendeuse en colère.

Ginny sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Elle ne bougea pas. Embarrassée, elle regardait ses pieds, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

La vendeuse sortit la robe volée de dessous celle de Ginny et la lui mit devant le visage.

« Vous avez vraiment cru que personne ne vous verrait ? J'alerterai le ministère de votre tentative de vol. »

« S'il vous plaît, ne le faites pas. J'ai juste… » La voix de Ginny s'estompa.

« Vous êtes une voleuse et vous méritez la punition que vous donnera le ministère. » répliqua froidement la femme âgée en prenant le bras de Ginny.

« Attendez ! » s'exclama une voix mielleuse derrière les deux femmes.

Ginny ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. L'employée se retourna en même temps qu'elle. La jeune fille garda le regard baissé. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face. Elle pouvait imaginer le sourire narquois qu'il devait afficher.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, M. Malfoy ? » lui demanda la vendeuse de sa plus douce voix.

« Je pense qu'on pourrait éviter le ministère, » répondit-il d'un ton suffisant. Sa réponse choqua Ginny. Qu'avait la fouine derrière la tête ?

« Que voulez-vous dire, M. Malfoy? » le questionna la commerçante, confuse.

« Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Je dois lui parler d'abord. »

Ginny le regarda suspicieusement. Il ne l'aiderait jamais sans arrière-pensées.

Draco s'avança vers elle et l'entraîna derrière lui vers une cabine d'essayage. Elle se débattit, mais il était d'une tête plus grand qu'elle et plus musclé grâce au Quidditch. Alors, elle se retrouva vite contre le mur de la cabine.

« Tu es devenu fou ? A quoi te servira cette bonté, Malfoy ? » siffla Ginny, même si elle était toujours aussi gênée.

« Tais-toi Weaslette! Si tu ne veux pas que j'oublie de te sauver la peau. » Ses yeux gris brillèrent de malice et un sourire sarcastique orna ses lèvres.

« Me sauver la peau ? Ne me fais pas rire ! » Ginny essaya de sortir de la cabine mais fut retenue par le bras de Draco.

« Alors, tu préfères avoir affaire avec le ministère ? Ils n'y vont pas doucement avec les voleurs. Ta famille sera anéantie et je crois que les Weasley ne peuvent s'offrir les services d'un avocat. Mais, grâce à toi, tout le monde saura que les Weasley ne sont pas seulement pauvres mais aussi voleurs. » Il baissa son regard supérieur vers elle avec un large sourire.

Comment osait-il ? Mais il avait raison. Elle avait tout gâché. Tout le monde se moquerait d'elle et de sa famille à cause de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler légèrement.

« J'ai une proposition à te faire qui résoudra ton problème. » Malfoy commença à sourire d'un air narquois en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux roux. Elle dégagea sa main d'un geste brusque.

« Tut, tut ! Ce n'est pas la façon dont je traiterais mon sauveur. »

Ginny grogna en guise de réponse.

« Ok, si tu n'es pas intéressée par mon offre j'irais dire à la vendeuse d'aller prévenir le ministère de la magie. » dit-il en se détournant d'elle.

« Non ! Attends, Malfoy ! » Ginny se saisit de son bras. Il lui fit face avec un sourire satisfait. Tout était de sa faute. Maintenant, elle devait demander l'aide de Malfoy. « Parle-moi de ton offre » Elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

« Je t'achèterai la robe et convaincrai la vendeuse d'oublier l'incident. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche là-dedans. » Elle lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« Tu te méfies ? C'est vraiment in-Gryffondor de ta part… » Il secoua la tête d'une manière désapprobatrice.

« Va droit au but, Malfoy. Je n'ai pas toute la journée à te consacrer. » s'impatienta Ginny. Elle aurait bien voulu lui faire une démonstration de son sort de Chauve-Furie, mais cela ne résoudrait pas son problème.

« Du calme, Weasley ! Personne ne t'a appris les bonnes manières ? »

Ginny se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et d'attendre qu'il continue.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu auras la robe et tu ne seras pas livrée au ministère. En échange, je t'ai, toi. »

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent. Elle le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. « Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? » lui demanda-t-elle en colère.

« Ok, je vais éclaircir les choses. Le ministère va interroger ton père et tout le monde saura que tu es une voleuse. Ils auront pitié de toi et ta famille te prendra pour coupable. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Ginny secoua la tête.

« Bien. Ne te flatte pas, je ne te veux pas vraiment. Je voudrais juste que tu joues ma…, comment dire ? ….. hmmmmh petite amie, ou je ne sais pas quoi. »

« Quoi ? Non, mais tu es dingue ? Pourquoi veux-tu un truc pareil? Tu as des douzaines de filles qui te courent après. Prends une des garces que tu as déjà eues. » siffla Ginny, confuse.

Il secoua la tête d'un air supérieur et se rapprocha de Ginny, de telle manière qu'elle n'avait plus la possibilité de bouger.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Je veux que tu prétendes être amoureuse de moi, que tu es ma petite amie. »

«Pourquoi ? » insista Ginny.

« Ahhh…J'adorerais voir le stupide visage de Potter quand il apprendra à propos de nous et les réactions du reste du Trio d'Or seraient inestimables aussi. Ce serait amusant de montrer à tes précieux Gryffondors qu'un Serpentard a la Weaslette, tu ne crois pas ? »

Ginny resta sans voix. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

« Qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'un air suffisant.

« Je dis que tu as perdu la tête. » grogna-t-elle irritée.

« Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de m'insulter si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache à propos de ton vol. Je pense que c'est une bonne offre. Tu dois simplement prétendre être la petite amie du Préfet-en-Chef, le Prince et Dieu du sexe de Serpentard, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, le plus riche Sang-pur, l'héritier Malfoy. Ça n'a pas l'air mauvais. La plupart des filles tueraient pour être à ta place. » déclara-t-il avec arrogance, son célèbre sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Comment une personne pouvait-elle être si imbue d'elle-même ?

« Pour combien de temps devrais-je jouer le rôle de ta … ewww… petite amie ? » Le visage de Ginny montrait clairement du dégoût.

« Ne fais pas une telle grimace. Je pense que pendant toute ma septième année ira. »

« Une année ? Tu rigoles ? » Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

« Non, je crois que cela convient. Le ministère peut faire pire. Alors, c'est quoi ta réponse ? » Il leva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur et recommença à jouer avec ses cheveux. La sensation de sa main sur elle, même si ce n'était que ses cheveux, la rendit furieuse.

« Je ne suis pas une prostituée, Malfoy. Ça veut dire on ne me touche pas. Tu comprends ? »

Un sourire railleur orna son visage tandis qu'il la regardait de haut en bas, ses cheveux blonds tombant sur son visage alors qu'il baissait la tête pour mieux la voir.

« Si on veut donner une image plausible d'un couple, ce sera nécessaire. La plupart des couples se touchent en public. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas enthousiaste à l'idée de bécoter une traîtresse à son sang. »

« Comment oses-tu… ! » commença-t-elle à crier mais elle fut coupée par l'index de Draco qu'il avait posé sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et elle se sentit rougir de colère et d'embarras. Elle avait du mal à réprimer l'envie de lui mordre le doigt.

« Mais je consentirai à faire une dérogation pour toi, si tu veux. » dit-il en ricanant.

« Plutôt me couper les doigts, Malfoy. »

« Eh bien, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Alors, est-ce qu'on est d'accord ? » demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Ginny hésita. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le ministère la punirait et ses parents en souffriraient aussi. Elle ne pourrait jamais leur faire face s'ils découvraient ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle devait juste le prétendre. Elle pouvait le faire. Ça détruirait toutes les chances qu'elle avait de ressortir avec Harry, mais ils ne sortiraient sûrement pas ensemble de toutes façons. Harry était trop occupé par sa mission de sauveur. Il la rendait malade avec son attitude protectrice. En jouant la petite amie de Malfoy elle montrerait à tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas seulement la petite Weasley mais qu'elle pouvait prendre ses propres décisions. Elle inspira profondément et regarda Malfoy dans les yeux.

« D'accord, marmonna-t-elle, vu que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. »

« Bien. On va faire un serment avec nos baguettes pour être sûrs que tu ne rompras pas notre accord, » Il retira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa dans sa direction.

Elle hésita un moment puis tira à son tour la sienne de la poche de sa robe. Les bouts de leurs baguettes se touchèrent.

« Tu prétendras être ma petite amie durant toute ma septième année et tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour le faire croire aux gens, » dit Draco.

« Je le ferai. » dit Ginny en sentant une boule dans la gorge.

« Bien. » répondit Draco en voulant baisser sa baguette.

« Non, attends, tu jureras de ne jamais le dire à quelqu'un, » exigea Ginny. Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de lever une nouvelle fois sa baguette.

« Tu ne parleras à personne de l'incident chez Mme Guipure. »

« Je ne le dirai à personne. »

De la fumée sortit de leurs baguettes. Ginny respira profondément pour se calmer. Elle allait jouer le rôle de la petite amie de Draco Malfoy!!

Elle voulut quitter la cabine d'essayage mais Malfoy la retint.

« Pas si vite ! On va se tenir la main comme tout couple normal. Les cours commencent demain donc on peut s'entraîner aujourd'hui. » Il lui adressa un sourire narquois qui fit regretter à Ginny d'avoir accepté l'accord, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était trop tard…

Ils quittèrent la cabine d'essayage la main dans la main. La vendeuse les regarda bizarrement mais ne dit rien. Ginny ne pouvait que deviner ce que la commerçante croyait qu'elle et Draco avaient fait dans la cabine…

« Cet incident n'est qu'un malentendu. » expliqua Malfoy à la femme qui se tenait devant lui.

« Mais… » La vendeuse voulut s'interposer mais fut stoppée net par un geste de Draco.

« Pas de mais. Ginny a tout simplement oublié de vous dire que j'allais payer les frais de la robe. Ou insinueriez-vous que ma petite amie soit une voleuse ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

La vendeuse secoua la tête. Ginny devait avouer être impressionnée par la performance de Malfoy. Draco tendit à la vendeuse un sac de Gallions et prit la robe de ses mains.

« Mets-la. Je ne veux pas qu'on te voie en ma compagnie habillée d'un chiffon en lambeaux. » dit Draco en tendant la nouvelle robe à Ginny. Elle le regarda avec désapprobation mais se changea quant même.

« Débarrassez-vous de ce chiffon. » ordonna-t-il à la commerçante en lui donnant le vieux morceau de tissu.

« Quoi d'autre, Malfoy ? » s'impatienta Ginny alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la sortie en se tenant la main.

« Draco. »

« Non, je m'appelle Ginny. » se moqua-t-elle. Il ne fit que l'observer.

« Ha, ha, très drôle. Tu dois m'appeler Draco. »

« Ok, Draco. » Elle lui adressa un sourire hypocrite. « Je dois me rendre à Fleury et Bott maintenant, alors malheureusement on doit se séparer. »

« Mais pas pour longtemps. Dès demain, on passera beaucoup de temps ensemble, Ginny. » dit-il, son sourire suffisant refaisant surface. « Tiens, prends ceci. » Il mit un sac plein de Gallions dans sa main. Ginny le regarda, surprise. « Il n'est pas question que ma petite amie achète des livres d'occasion. »

Ginny resta sans voix. Alors qu'elle se reprenait et ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, il embrassa sa joue. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, mais il s'était déjà retourné et se dirigeait vers l'Allée des Embrumes.

Ginny resta plantée sur place. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sac qu'elle avait en mains. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant d'argent à sa disposition. C'était peut-être plus que ce que son père gagnait en un mois. Comment osait-il lui donner de l'argent ?

Une voix familière la retira de sa torpeur. « C'est qui le mec qui t'as embrassée ? Je n'ai vu que son dos. » lui demanda un Ron énervé. Hermione et Harry qui l'accompagnaient l'observèrent curieusement.

« ça ne te regarde pas, Ron. » répliqua sèchement Ginny.

« Tu es ma petite sœur, j'ai le droit de savoir qui t'embrasse. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et commença à se diriger vers Fleury et Bott.

« Ginny, attends ! » Il la regarda, confus. « Tu as une nouvelle robe. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle détestait que tout le monde se mêle de ses affaires, lui dictant ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Ron, s'il te plaît, arrête. Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions. » Ginny se précipita loin de ses trois amis. Elle ne savait pas comment leur expliquer la nouvelle. Elle avait besoin de temps pour y penser.

Le Trio d'Or resta là où Ginny les avait laissés.

« C'est vraiment bizarre. Pensez-vous qu'elle ait un nouveau copain qui lui ait acheté sa nouvelle robe ? » demanda Harry avec jalousie.

Le visage rouge pivoine, Ron répliqua : « Je saurais qui c'est ! ».

**oOo-D&G-oOo**

_Voilà_

_Alors qu'en pensez vous ?_

**Sarah2405**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un grand merci pour vos review.**_

_**Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette Fiction dans leurs favoris ou en Alerte.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 2 : Première révélation dans le Poudlard Express.**

Ginny entra dans la cuisine du Terrier. Elle était encore fatiguée, mais ils avaient dû se réveiller tôt pour arriver au Poudlard Express à temps. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et saisit un bol de céréales. Elle avait passé une nuit agitée vu qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter de penser à son accord avec Malfoy. Elle s'était mise dans un sacré pétrin.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Hermione, Ron et Harry. Ils la saluèrent et commencèrent à manger à leur tour.

Ginny leva les yeux de son bol et surprit Ron et Harry qui la regardaient intensément. Elle roula les yeux. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient amis. Ils avaient le même fichu instinct de protection.

Heureusement, sa mère entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce, en leur adressant un sourire chaleureux.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si silencieux ? » demanda Molly à 'ses' enfants.

« Demande à Ginny. Elle a encore un nouveau petit copain et elle ne veut pas nous dire qui c'est. » grommela Ron, acariâtre.

« Encore ? » s'énerva Ginny.

« Ouais, d'abord ce crétin de Michael Corner, puis Dean Thomas, et dernièrement Harry. » Il adressa un regard désolé à son ami. « Et maintenant ce nouvel imbécile. C'est un peu trop, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Comment oses-tu dire ça ! Ça ne te regarde en aucun cas. » répliqua Ginny en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Bien sûr que ça me regarde si ma sœur se conduit comme une… » répondit Ron furieux.

« Comme une quoi ? » hurla Ginny furieusement en s'approchant de son frère d'un air menaçant.

« Comme une… »

« Ça suffit, Ron ! Laisse ta sœur tranquille ! Elle peut prendre ses propres décisions. » déclara Molly d'un ton ferme. « Maintenant, dépêchez-vous, on doit se diriger vers le quai 9 ¾. »

Ginny lança un regard mauvais à Ron qu'il lui retourna. Alors qu'elle allait suivre sa mère vers la cheminée, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna pour voir les yeux inquiets d'Hermione.

« Je suis désolée Ginny. Ron n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Parfois, il se comporte comme un vrai idiot. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, tu peux toujours venir me voir. »

« Merci Hermione. C'est gentil de ta part. » répondit Ginny tristement.

Comment réagirait Hermione quant elle saurait qu'elle sortait avec son pire ennemi, le garçon qui l'avait tourmentée et traitée de « Sang-de-bourbe » pendant des années ? Hermione resterait-elle son amie ? Ginny inspira profondément et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

Le quai 9 ¾ était déjà rempli d'une foule de sorciers et de sorcières. Ginny espérait pouvoir éviter Malfoy jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à Poudlard. Elle voulait au moins avoir un trajet tranquille. Si son frère découvrait ce qui se passait entre elle et Malfoy, le voyage se terminerait mal…

Avec un peu de chance, Malfoy serait occupé avec son rôle de Préfet-en-Chef et Ron patrouillerait les couloirs en tant que préfet.

Ça marcherait bien. Personne ne remarquerait sa soi-disant « relation » avec Malfoy avant demain ! Oui, ça devrait marcher.

Après avoir enlacé sa mère, Ginny entra dans le train et commença à chercher ses amis. C'était bien qu'elle n'ait jamais partagé un compartiment avec le Trio d'Or. Ça augmentait ses chances pour un trajet tranquille.

Elle passa devant plusieurs compartiments, quand elle vit Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy dans l'un d'eux.

Oh mon dieu. Elle courut presque, de peur que Malfoy soit avec eux. Elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque cette année. Elle en était sûre.

Alors que les battements de son cœur se calmaient, elle vit ses amis dans un des compartiments. Dieu merci. Elle y entra précipitamment et se laissa tomber entre ses amies et compagnes de dortoir Samantha Montgomery et Mégane McCormack, qui lui adressèrent un large sourire.

« Salut Gin, tu as l'air stressée. » déclara Colin Crivey, qui était assis sur la banquette en face de Ginny.

« C'est une façon de le dire. » dit Ginny en posant la tête sur l'épaule de Mégane.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Un problème avec un gars ? » demanda Samantha curieusement.

« Euuuuh… Non… Pas vraiment… » répondit Ginny, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Ses amis commencèrent à rire.

« Ouais, bien sûr, Gin. » dit Mégane avec un large sourire.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux Serdaigles : Luna Lovegood et Jérémy Stretton.

« Salut Jérémy ! Quoi de neuf ? » s'exclama Colin à la vue de son ami.

Ginny leur sourit à tous les deux. Elle aurait aimé parler à Luna de son marché avec Malfoy. Luna savait écouter et n'avait rien contre les Serpentards… ça aurait été un avantage si elle lui en parlait, mais ce n'était pas le moment de le faire. Ginny remit sa tête contre l'épaule de Mégane et ferma les yeux pour dormir un peu.

**3 D&G 3**

Pendant ce temps-là, le Préfet et la Préfète-en-Chef étaient assis avec les directeurs des Maisons et les autres professeurs dans un des compartiments à l'avant du train.

« Hey Granger, saurais-tu où se trouve Ginny ? » demanda Draco d'une voix traînante.

Hermione se retourna vers lui en lui lançant un regard perplexe.

« Ginny ? »

Quelques-uns des professeurs suivaient déjà leur conversation. McGonagall, Rogue et Dumbledore paraissaient particulièrement intéressés.

« Ouais, tu sais, la fille aux cheveux roux à Gryffondor. La sœur du balourd qui te court après. » s'exclama Draco sarcastique.

« Je sais qui elle est ! Et puis ne traite pas Ron de balourd ! » lui cria-t-elle furieusement, oubliant les professeurs assis à coté d'eux.

McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment et lança un regard désapprobateur à Hermione.

« Si tu le dis. Alors, est-ce que tu sais où elle est ? » s'impatienta Draco.

Hermione le regarda suspicieusement.

« Pourquoi te dirais-je où elle se trouve ? Tu veux sûrement lui jeter un mauvais sort. »

« Premièrement, je suis un préfet et je ne jetterai jamais un mauvais sort à quelqu'un. » Hermione le regarda incrédule. « Deuxièmement, je pense qu'il est normal que je veuille voir ma petite amie. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent, le professeur McGonagall s'étrangla presque avec son cookie et Rogue le regarda comme si ses cheveux étaient en feu.

« Ta petite amie ? Je ne te crois pas. » dit Hermione fermement.

« Je me fiche pas mal que tu me crois ou pas, Granger. Mais peut-être as-tu remarqué la nouvelle robe de Ginny et ses nouveaux livres. Qui crois-tu qui les a achetés ? »

Hermione resta sans voix. Elle le regarda la bouche grande ouverte.

« Jamais elle ne ferait… »

« Elle l'a fait… »

« Mais tu es un Serpentard, tu es Draco Malfoy !! » hurla Hermione désespérée.

Le sourire ironique de Draco s'agrandit encore plus, « Ton intelligence m'a toujours fasciné, Granger. Pas étonnant que tu sois préfète. »

« Toi, espèce de méprisable, dégoûtant… » Hermione commença à crier mais fut interrompue par Rogue.

« Miss Granger, je vous conseille de garder vos insultes pour vous. » gronda le professeur de Potions.

Rogue avait dû intervenir vu que McGonagall était manifestement toujours en train de réfléchir au fait que Ginny était la petite amie de Draco.

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais, Miss Granger. »

Draco eut un grand sourire de contentement.

« Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, eh bien, je trouverais Ginny par moi-même. » répliqua Draco en quittant le compartiment.

Hermione resta plantée sur place quelques secondes, puis décida de trouver Ginny avant Malfoy.

**3 D&G 3**

Ginny somnolait toujours sur l'épaule de son amie quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

Hermione se précipita à l'intérieur, son visage rouge pivoine. Ginny se redressa immédiatement et regarda son amie confuse.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je dois te parler, maintenant ! Viens, Ginny. » implora Hermione en sortant dans le corridor.

Ginny lui lança un regard interrogateur, puis haussa tout simplement les épaules même si la situation ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle suivit la préfète qui marchait à grands pas déterminés à travers le train. Elles arrivèrent aux toilettes des filles dans lesquelles Ginny fut attirée. Hermione ferma la porte derrière elles et regarda Ginny intensément.

« Hermione ? » demanda Ginny prudemment.

« Draco m'a dit quelque chose sur vous deux. Je n'y crois pas. Je… Il a insinué que tu es sa petite amie. C'est ridicule, pas vrai ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'il ment ! » lui demanda Hermione désespérément.

Ginny se sentit mal. Que devait-elle dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas parler du marché à Hermione. Elle essayerait d'en parler à Draco et le dirait probablement à Harry et Ron. Draco serait en colère et tout le monde saurait à propos de son vol. Ginny lança un regard désolé à Hermione.

« Il ne ment pas. On est en couple. »

Hermione secoua la tête, incrédule. « Mais vous vous détestez ! Est-ce qu'il te force à être sa petite amie ? »

Ginny dut réprimer son envie de hurler : OUI.

« Non, je suis amoureuse de lui. » Ginny se sentait malade. L'idée d'aimer la fouine avait l'air terriblement ridicule.

« Amoureuse ? » s'étouffa Hermione. « Amoureuse ? L'année dernière tu saisissais toutes les opportunités qui s'offraient à toi pour lui jeter un sort, et il t'insultait toi et ta famille tout le temps. »

« Il a changé. » déclara Ginny calmement. Elle grogna presque en entendant sa propre excuse. Quel histoire plausible !

« Changé ? Est-ce qu'il t'a droguée ? »

Typique ; tout le monde croyait qu'elle était assez stupide pour être droguée…

« Hermione, s'il te plaît, arrête. Je suis amoureuse de Draco et on est ensemble. S'il te plaît accepte-le. »

Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir mentir si facilement.

« Accepter ?? Ginny c'est de Draco Malfoy qu'on parle ! » s'indigna Hermione.

« S'il te plaît arrête de répéter ce que je dis. Je sais que c'est Draco Malfoy et je m'en fiche. Il est gentil. » Quel gigantesque gros mensonge.

« Gent… » Hermione s'empêcha de répéter un autre mot. « Mais, Ginny, c'est un Serpentard. Son père est un Mangemort qui a essayé de te tuer avec le journal de Jedusor ; qui a essayé de NOUS tuer avec ses compagnons dans le Département des mystères : tu ne peux pas aimer une telle personne ! Il est probablement un Mangemort lui-même ! »

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle mentionne le journal ? Non, elle ne devait pas y penser maintenant. Elle ne serait pas faible. Elle n'allait pas laisser l'incident prendre en main sa vie.

Elle inspira profondément.

« Ce n'est pas un Mangemort ! » Du moins elle l'espérait. Ou bien en était-il un ? « Il n'y peut rien si son père a fait toutes ces horrible choses. » Oh mon dieu, dans quel pétrin s'était-elle mise ?

« Ginny, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ! » s'exclama Hermione désespérée.

« S'il te plaît, Hermione, crois-moi. Je sais ce que je fais. Il ne peut pas être si mauvais que ça, c'est un préfet ! Juste accepte le fait que Draco soit mon petit ami, s'il te plaît, je t'en prie. » la supplia Ginny.

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis, hésitante, elle hocha la tête. « Ok, Ginny. Mais je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça du tout. »

Ginny enlaça aussitôt son amie. « Merci beaucoup. J'ai eu peur que tu mettes fin à notre amitié. »

« Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, mais je ne crois pas que Ron et Harry seront aussi compréhensifs. Je crains le pire. » déclara Hermione, inquiète.

« Je sais. S'il te plaît, ne le leur dis pas maintenant. Je voudrais apprécier le festin du début d'année avant d'être étranglée. » Avec un peu de chance Ron se contenterait de tuer Malfoy.

« Oui, tu devrais les prévenir toi-même. Je ne dirai rien. » confirma Hermione.

Elles sentirent le train ralentir doucement.

« Ginny, pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'achète de nouveaux trucs ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n'est pas pour…pour… bon sang, tu sais ce que je veux dire… Coucher avec lui ? » lui demanda Hermione en la regardant anxieusement.

Hermione aurait pu la poignarder, ça aurait été la même chose. Comment pouvait-elle supposer une chose pareille ? Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Comment survivrait-elle à cette année ? Fichu marché.

« Oh, Ginny, ne pleure pas. Je suis désolée ! C'est à cause de la réputation de Malfoy. Tu sais le truc de dieu du sexe… »

« Je ne suis pas une prostituée, Hermione ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sa petite amie que je couche avec lui. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais rien fait plus qu'embrasser et ça ne changera pas. » murmura Ginny furieusement.

« Je sais ! Je suis désolée. S'il te plaît, sois prudente. Je ne crois pas que Malfoy veut juste t'embrasser. Je m'inquiète pour toi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne se passera rien. » dit-elle fermement. Enfin la vérité. Toute cette histoire de couple était fausse. Malfoy ne voulait rien d'elle.

Hermione tendit un mouchoir à Ginny pour essuyer les traces des larmes sur ses joues. Le train s'était presque arrêté à ce moment-là.

« Si tu as besoin de mon aide, Ginny, tu peux toujours venir me voir » lui dit Hermione fermement avant d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes. Elles sortirent dans le corridor et pouvaient déjà apercevoir Pré-au-Lard.

Malfoy s'approcha d'elles un sourire narquois ornant ses lèvres.

« Ginny, je dois te parler. » dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Son premier réflexe fut de le pousser loin d'elle, mais ça aurait rendu Hermione suspicieuse. Elle se sentit rougir et pouvait apercevoir le regard dégoûté d'Hermione. Le baiser fut doux, plutôt agréable. Non ! Elle ne devait pas penser de cette manière !

« Euuuh… Je dois y aller… » Hermione se dépêcha de les quitter. Draco sourit d'un air suffisant.

Dès qu'Hermione fut hors de vue, Ginny recula d'un pas, s'éloignant de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mal…Draco ? » demanda Ginny en essayant d'adopter un ton calme.

« Je voulais juste voir ma petite amie. » dit-il, un petit sourire arrogant en coin.

Ginny grogna en tant que réponse. « Et ? »

« Et je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais pas oublié notre marché. » Il plongea son regard gris dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient sexy. Ew ! Peut-être qu'Hermione avait raison et qu'on l'avait droguée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà convaincu Hermione qu'on formait un couple. Le reste sera du gâteau. »

« C'est bien. Ce serait encore mieux si tu avais l'air heureuse quand Dumbledore annoncera que je suis Préfet-en-Chef, comme tout bonne petite amie le serait. »

« J'applaudirai bruyamment et crierai ton nom. Ça te va ? » demanda Ginny d'un ton sarcastique.

Il s'approcha d'elle, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille. « J'espère que tu feras plus d'efforts, surtout que c'est dans ton intérêt aussi. » Son souffle chaud chatouilla sa peau.

« Je ferai de mon mieux. » dit Ginny à contrecœur.

« Bien. Pour rendre notre couple encore plus plausible, je recommande qu'on sorte de la Grande Salle ensemble, main dans la main. »

Oh non… Ron piquerait une crise.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit très intelligent. Ron et Harry feront une scène. » essaya-t-elle de convaincre Draco, qui avait un large sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

« C'est ce que je veux. » dit-il d'une voix traînante. Ginny secoua la tête. Ils allaient sûrement s'entretuer…

« Je dois aller chercher ma malle. Bye. » Ginny se retourna. Elle était furieuse. Comment avait-elle pu accepter ce stupide marché !

« A plus tard Ginny ! » entendit-elle Draco crier après elle. Un Serdaigle de troisième année la regarda curieusement.

La soirée serait un enfer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la semaine prochaine.

Sarah2405


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews =) Sans trop de balbla je vous laisse lire.**

**Enjoy !**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 3 : Disputes et os cassés.**

Ginny se laissa tomber près de Mégane et Samantha sur le banc de la table des Gryffondor. La Grande Salle résonnait du brouhaha et des rires des centaines d'élèves. Ginny n'était pas d'humeur à faire face à tout cet étalage de bonne humeur. Elle évita de regarder dans la direction de la table des Serpentard et garda son regard sur celle des professeurs.

« Ginny, qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? » demanda Colin en s'asseyant face à elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

« Elle est peut-être d'humeur maussade parce que son nouveau petit copain ne s'est pas encore montré. » grommela Ron.

Ginny gémit intérieurement puis lança un regard assassin à son frère. Elle pouvait apercevoir le regard inquiet d'Hermione.

Ses amis la regardèrent curieusement. « Un nouveau petit copain ? »

Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à répondre car Dumbledore commençait déjà son discours de bienvenue. Ils allaient tous savoir à propos de son nouveau « petit ami » dans peu de temps. Elle essaya d'oublier ses inquiétudes en se concentrant sur les paroles de Dumbledore. Mais c'était en vain, elle ne pouvait arrêter d'y penser. Quand Hermione se mit debout, Ginny sut que le directeur venait d'annoncer que son amie était la Préfète-en-Chef, alors elle leva les yeux et se redressa, se préparant à jouer son numéro. Elle pouvait le faire !

« … Et le Préfet-en-Chef de cette année est Draco Malfoy de Serpentard. » s'éleva la voix de Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle. Les Serpentard commencèrent à applaudir et acclamer Draco, alors que les autres Maisons restèrent silencieuses, faisant entendre quelques applaudissements à contrecœur. Ginny ferma les yeux quelques secondes et respira profondément. Quand elle les ouvrit, elle commença à applaudir très fort, un sourire encourageant aux lèvres. Draco lui fit un clin d'œil en se plaçant au-devant de la salle. Ses amis et le reste des Gryffondor la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle.

« Pourquoi applaudis-tu ? » soupira Colin, confus. Ginny se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ils allaient bientôt savoir… Elle pouvait presque sentir le regard noir de Ron sur elle.

« Tu es complètement dingue ? » siffla-t-il furieusement.

« C'est un Préfet-en-Chef. Il mérite qu'on l'applaudisse. » déclara-t-elle calmement, se surprenant elle-même. Le visage de Ron montrait clairement sa fureur et sa confusion. Si applaudir Malfoy le mettait déjà dans une colère pareille, elle ne voulait même pas savoir sa réaction quand il saurait qu'elle sortait avec son ennemi de toujours…

Ginny détourna son regard de son frère vers le devant de la salle, où Dumbledore se tenait avec Hermione et Draco.

Elle pouvait difficilement supporter l'air suffisant de Draco. Oh… comme elle se plaignait…

Soudain, leurs plats se remplirent de nourriture. Apparemment Dumbledore avait terminé son discours. Le regard de Ginny était toujours fixé sur Draco qui revenait doucement vers la table des Serpentard. Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Ginny s'étouffa dans sa propre salive et se força à lui retourner son sourire. Ron, qui avait suivi son regard, devint rouge de colère avant de laisser tomber sa fourchette.

« Que fais-tu ? Souriant à la fouine ? » s'écria-t-il furieusement. Heureusement, les élèves avaient commencés à parler dès que la nourriture était apparue, ce qui fit que seuls les Gryffondor entendirent Ron.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regardait pas ? Elle ne s'était jamais mêlée de sa non-existante relation amoureuse avec Hermione.

« Ron, laisse tomber ! Tu es vraiment malade ! » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Malade ? Et qui me dit ça ? Celle qui était en train de sourire à la fouine ? »

« Ron, oublie ça. » essaya de le convaincre Hermione en posant sa main sur son épaule, le distrayant immédiatement. Reconnaissante, Ginny commença à manger, même si elle n'avait pas faim.

« Ginny, c'est qui ton nouveau copain ? » demanda curieusement Mégane dès qu'elle eût fini de manger sa tarte aux pommes. Samantha et Colin regardèrent à leur tour Ginny, qui s'arrêta de manger. Elle leva les yeux vers ses amis. « Euuh… Je… Il…C'est… » Sa voix s'éteignit quand elle remarqua que Draco s'approchait de la table des Gryffondor. Ok… Que le jeu commence…

Elle inspira profondément en regardant inconsciemment le Trio d'Or. Ils étaient occupés à se parler. Tout se passerait bien !

Draco s'arrêta à côté d'elle, ce qui attira l'attention de tous les Gryffondor et le reste de la Grande Salle. Il lui tendit la main et lui sourit en lui adressant un sourire suffisant. Comme dans une transe, elle mit doucement sa main dans la sienne, lui sourit et se leva de son banc. Alors qu'elle se mettait debout à côté de Draco, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Elle sentit des picotements sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi ses baisers la faisaient-ils se sentir si bien ?

Ginny se rappela soudain du monde qui l'entourait. Oh merde… avec un peu de chance Ron n'avait pas vu ça… Le silence se fit soudain dans la Grande Salle, elle pouvait voir le choc complet sur les visages de ses amis. Mégane recracha son jus de citrouille sur la table.

« Enlève tes salles pattes de ma sœur, Malfoy !! » s'écria Ron agressivement en sautant de sa place et tirant sa baguette. Harry fit de même, plus furieux que jamais.

« Ron… » essaya de le calmer Hermione, mais il l'ignora cette fois et se rapprocha de Draco qui restait complètement calme. Il mit sa main autour de la taille de Ginny et sourit narquoisement, ce qui rendit Ron encore plus furieux.

« Je fais ce que je veux avec ma petite amie. »

Ron resta un moment bouche bée puis éclata de rire. « Ginny, dis à Malfoy de foutre le camp. »

« Je ne le ferai pas. C'est mon petit ami. Ne t'en mêle pas. Ça ne te regarde pas. » Ginny essaya de tirer Draco pour s'éloigner de la scène mais tout à coup elle fut saisie par le bras. « Tu es devenue folle ? C'est Malfoy, tu ne peux pas sortir avec lui ! » s'écria Ron en serrant le bras de Ginny encore plus fort.

« Ron, tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi ! » s'indigna Ginny d'une voix perçante. Ron l'ignora et essaya encore une fois de la tirer loin de Malfoy.

« Lâche-la, Weasley ! Maintenant ! Ou tu regretteras le jour où tu es né. » gronda Draco, se mettant en face de Ron, les sourcils froncés.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Ron poussa Ginny avec force, la faisant tomber par terre, puis jeta un sort à Malfoy qui le contra. Alors que Draco et Ron étaient entrés dans un duel, Harry essayait de se débarrasser de Blaise Zabini, qui était venu aider Draco contre lui et Ron. Après cela, tous les élèves commencèrent à s'agiter : les Serpentard encourageaient Draco et Blaise, alors que le reste des Maisons était pour les deux Gryffondor. Personne ne fit attention à Ginny, qui restait assise par terre en tenant son poignet dans sa main. Ça lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle l'avait sûrement cassé en tombant par terre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle espéra voir gagner Serpentard. Ron venait de la blesser juste parce qu'il n'aimait pas son petit copain. Quel crétin ! Comment pouvait-il lui faire une chose pareille ? Il ne s'était pas du tout soucié de ses sentiments. Hermione se mit par terre à côté de Ginny qui gémissait. « Ginny, je suis tellement désolée. Qu'a ton poignet ? » Elle le toucha doucement et eut le souffle coupé. « Il est cassé ! Je vais tuer Ron ! » Elle caressa le dos de Ginny essayant de la consoler.

« Ça suffit ! » intervint McGonagall en séparant les quatre élèves avec l'aide de Severus Rogue.

« Qui a commencé le combat ? » demanda ce dernier en rage.

« Malfoy ! »

« Weasley ! »

Ron et Draco avaient répondu d'une même voix. Les cheveux de Ron étaient légèrement brûlés et sa lèvre saignait. Draco avait une fine coupure à la joue, Harry avait de la fourrure au visage et les cheveux de Blaise étaient bleus. En temps normal, Ginny aurait éclaté de rire à un tel spectacle mais, à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentait au poignet et sa déception sur l'attitude de Ron, elle avait envie de pleurer plus qu'autre chose. Maintenant que la dispute était finie, l'attention générale se concentra sur la fille Weasley qui était toujours par terre.

« Miss Weasley, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'avez-vous ? » demanda sévèrement McGonagall.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous nous dire qui a commencé tout ceci ? » ajouta Rogue avec un rictus.

Ginny n'avait jamais été si furieuse contre Ron. Comment osait-il lui faire du mal ?

« Son poignet est cassé. » déclara Hermione en aidant Ginny à se mettre debout. Alors que Ron la regardait, abasourdi, en voyant qu'elle gémissait de douleur, Draco, lui, semblait inquiet à la surprise de Ginny, qui se demandait si elle n'hallucinait pas.

« Comment cela s'est-il produit ? M. Malfoy en est-il la cause ? » insista McGonagall en lançant au Serpentard un regard désapprouvant. Draco voulut protester mais fut interrompu par Ginny.

« Draco n'est pas le responsable de ma blessure. Ron m'a poussée par terre, c'est comme ça que mon poignet s'est cassé. C'est lui qui a commencé le combat. Draco n'a fait que se défendre. » expliqua Ginny en adressant un regard de reproche à Ron qui avait l'air choqué.

« Eh bien, cela veut dire deux semaine de retenue pour vous Mr. Weasley et vingt point de moins pour chacun d'entre vous. » dit sévèrement McGonagall. « Miss Weasley, vous devriez allez voir Madame Pomfresh pour votre poignet. »

Ginny acquiesça et commença à se diriger vers la porte de la Grande Salle avec Hermione à sa droite quand Draco apparut à sa gauche, le regard inquiet. « Est-ce que ton poignet te fait mal ? »

« Bien sûr, il est cassé, la fouine ! » répliqua Hermione.

« Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole, Miss je-sais-tout. » siffla Draco.

« Comment oses-tu, espèce d'arrogant imbécile! Dégage ! » s'exclama Hermione d'une voix aiguë.

Ginny essaya d'ignorer les cris des deux élèves qui l'entouraient. Cela la faisait se sentir encore plus mal.

« Je n'obéis pas aux ordres d'une sale Sang-de-bourbe. »

« Au moins mon père ne s'amuse pas à torturer et tuer les gens. »

« Ne parle pas de mon père. »

« Oui, ce n'était pas de sa faute…Il était sous l'emprise de l'Imperium…Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne croira à cette stupide excuse ! Je parie que ton père a fait du chantage à Fudge. »

« La ferme, Sang-de-bourbe. »

« Ton père devrait être à Azkaban, peut-être qu'on vous trouvera une double cellule pour que tu lui tiennes compagnie. »

C'en était trop ! Avant que Draco ne réponde à l'attaque d'Hermione, Ginny intervint.

« Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! J'ai mal et tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est vous quereller ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de la part de ma meilleure amie et de mon petit copain. Vous êtes comme Ron ! Vous vous fichez pas mal de mes sentiments ! Vous êtes trop occupés par vos propres préjugés ! Je ne peux plus le supporter ! Fichez-moi la paix ! Je m'en fiche si vous vous disputez toute la nuit, mais éloignez-vous de moi ! » s'écria Ginny en courant vers l'infirmerie, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ginny, attends ! » les entendit-elle crier après elle, des pas la poursuivant. Elle accéléra son allure pour les fuir et se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh leva les yeux vers elle et s'approcha. « Que s'est-il passé, Miss Weasley ? »

« Mon poignet est cassé. Mais d'abord il faut que vous vous débarrassiez de Draco et d'Hermione, s'il vous plaît. Ils me poursuivent et je ne peux pas les supporter maintenant. » implora Ginny. Mme Pomfresh hocha la tête et pointa du doigt le lit à baldaquin au bout de la pièce. Ginny se hâta d'aller vers le lit indiqué. Elle venait à peine de se cacher derrière les rideaux du lit que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit.

« On veut voir Ginny. » La voix inquiète d'Hermione parvint aux oreilles de Ginny à travers la pièce.

« Elle ne veut voir personne. » déclara Mme Pomfresh.

« Mais je suis son petit ami. » insista Draco agacé.

« Peut-être, mais vous allez devoir vous en aller tous les deux. Maintenant. »

Ginny entendit des murmures colériques et puis la porte qui se fermait. Elle soupira de soulagement.

Mme Pomfresh apparut à côté de Ginny et examina son poignet. « Vous allez devoir rester pendant la nuit. » Elle mit deux fioles dans les mains de Ginny. « La première réparera votre poignet, la deuxième vous aidera à dormir. » Pompom attendit qu'elle boive les deux potions avant de la laisser. La jeune Gryffondor était vraiment en colère contre ses amis mais elle était trop somnolente pour y penser plus longtemps. Elle plongea alors dans le sommeil.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après avoir été mis à la porte de l'infirmerie par Mme Pomfresh, Draco et Hermione descendirent doucement les escaliers. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, toujours en colère l'un contre l'autre, mais surtout inquiets pour Ginny.

Après un moment, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter :

« J'espère qu'elle va bien et qu'elle n'est plus en colère contre nous. »

« C'est entièrement la faute de Weasley. A quoi pensait ce crétin? » grommela Draco irrité.

« Je lui ferai part de ce que je pense quand je me rendrai à notre salle commune. Et ne le traite pas de crétin. »

« Mais c'en est un ! Comment appellerais-tu quelqu'un qui blesse sa propre sœur dans sa colère ? » dit Draco d'un air renfrogné.

« Il n'aurait pas dû lui faire de mal, mais c'est aussi de ta faute. Personne ne comprend pourquoi toi et Ginny sortez ensemble. On ne te fait pas confiance. Si tu brises le cœur de Ginny, si tu lui fais du mal, si tu couches avec elle et puis la laisses tomber, je te jure que tu sauras de quoi je suis capable. Même Tu-Sais-Qui est adorable en comparaison. Je m'assurerais qu'il n'y ait pas un autre héritier Malfoy après toi. » menaça Hermione. Elle savait qu'elle avait un peu exagéré, mais elle voulait mettre les points sur les « i ».

Malfoy se contenta de pouffer de rire et baissa les yeux vers Hermione en ricanant « Serait-ce une menace ? »

« Tu peux parier ta vie là-dessus ! » dit-elle et commençait à se diriger vers la tour de Gryffondor quand elle fut poussée contre le mur. Elle voulut sortir sa baguette, mais Malfoy tenait ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête. Il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, elle n'avait pas la moindre chance contre lui sans baguette magique.

« Souviens-toi de ceci : un Malfoy ne tolère des menaces de personne, et surtout pas de la part d'une sale Sang-de-bourbe. Je ne suis plus le garçon que tu pouvais frapper en troisième année. » chuchota-t-il calmement mais d'un ton menaçant.

Hermione lutta plus fort pour dégager ses mains des siennes, la peur commençant à faire surface. « Lâche-moi Malfoy ! »

« Retiens mes paroles. Ne joue pas avec moi. Il y avait peut-être un temps où tu pouvais me battre en duel, mais je me suis très bien entraîné depuis ce temps-là et je connais de la magie que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. » Après avoir dit ces mots, il la lâcha et disparut dans les sombres corridors.

Hermione resta figée sur place. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de Malfoy, mais là elle était vraiment effrayée. Entraîné ? Cela voulait sûrement dire qu'il était devenu un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas? Ou n'était-ce que des mensonges pour lui faire peur ? Pourtant il avait eu l'air tellement sérieux. Ginny… Elle devait savoir s'il était un Mangemort. Elle aurait vu la Marque sur son bras. Hermione était déterminée à parler à Ginny encore une fois pour essayer de lui faire retrouver son bon sens.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Review ?**

**Sarah2405**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci pour tous vos encouragements ça me fait énormément plaisir !**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 4 – Jeu ou réalité ?**

« Au revoir, Madame Pomfresh. Merci pour votre aide. » L'infirmière se contenta de hocher la tête dans sa direction tout en prenant soin d'un autre patient qui éjectait un essaim de mites à chaque hoquet.

Ginny n'était plus aussi furieuse contre Draco et Hermione qu'elle ne l'était la veille. Mais penser à Ron lui donnait encore l'envie de l'étrangler.

Elle poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et sortit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand elle aperçut la personne assise sur le banc en face des quartiers de l'infirmerie.

« Salut, Ginny. Je t'attendais. » s'exclama Draco alors qu'il se levait et s'approchait d'elle. Il lui donna un court baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui augmenta sa confusion. Elle scruta les alentours pour voir si quelqu'un les regardait. Mais ils étaient seuls. Elle observa Draco, qui prit son poignet pour le voir de plus près.

« Est-ce que ton poignet va mieux ? »

Etait-il en train de jouer son rôle de petit ami ou était-il vraiment inquiet pour elle ?

«Je vais bien. Euuuuuh…Que fais-tu ici ?»

« Ma petite amie est sortie de l'infirmerie et je voulais venir la chercher. » Il lui sourit d'un air suffisant. « Je t'ai apporté du chocolat de chez Honeyduckes pour m'excuser de ma conduite d'hier. »

Ginny le contempla un instant puis prit le sac en papier de ses mains.

« Merci. Euuuuh…Draco, tu sais qu'on ne fait que prétendre être un couple, pas vrai ? Tu n'es pas obligé d'être gentil quand personne ne regarde. »

« Bien entendu. » répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire espiègle. « En tout cas on devrait se rendre à la Grande Salle, pour prendre notre petit déjeuner. » Il mit sa main dans celle de Ginny puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers leur destination en silence. Ginny était vraiment confuse par son comportement.

En chemin, plusieurs élèves restèrent la bouche grande ouverte à la vue du couple.

« Ce serait bien si tu t'asseyais à la table des Serpentards à côté de moi. »

Ginny s'arrêta soudainement, forçant ainsi Draco à faire de même.

« Je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » déclara sérieusement Ginny.

« J'aime bien l'idée. C'est le plus important, tu ne crois pas ? » Draco essaya de la traîner derrière lui vers la Grande Salle, mais Ginny ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec insistance.

« Draco, s'il te plaît. Notre 'petit' jeu d'hier a causé assez de problèmes. Je ne pourrais pas tenir le coup avec plus pour l'instant. La nuit à l'infirmerie a été assez dure. » Sa voix trembla légèrement.

Il la regarda intensément de ses yeux gris : « Très bien, assieds-toi avec tes précieux Gryffondors, mais en retour on se verra après les cours près du lac. »

Ginny approuva de la tête, se sentant soulagée. Doucement, ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, leurs mains entrelacées. Comme la veille, les conversations s'arrêtèrent et les élèves les observèrent, n'arrivant pas à croire que la Lionne et le Serpent formait un couple. Elle pouvait voir d'après le sourire de Draco qu'il appréciait l'attention que les autres leur apportaient.

« Je vais t'accompagner à ta table. » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, son souffle chaud lui donnant la chair de poule.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la table des Gryffondors, Ginny vit le visage de Ron rougir de plus en plus. Elle voulait le faire payer. Elle lui montrerait qu'elle était assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions. Quand ils arrivèrent à la place où Ginny s'asseyait habituellement, Draco se pencha vers elle pour lui donner un petit baiser. Mais quand il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte, Ginny le rattrapa et approfondit le baiser. Ron verrait bien. Motivé par la réaction de Ginny, Draco mordilla la lèvre inférieure de sa soi-disant petite amie. Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée, et ce fut tout ce dont il eut besoin pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Au début, elle voulut le pousser loin d'elle, mais le baiser était bon. Si bon…Trop bon pour être vrai. Le bruit d'un poing frappant la table de Gryffondor eut son attention. Elle se dégagea de Draco, qui avait un large sourire de contentement aux lèvres.

« A plus tard, Ginny ! » dit-il assez fort pour que toute la table de Gryffondor l'entende. Elle roula les yeux devant son comportement puis se laissa tomber sur le banc près de Mégane. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait apercevoir Ron qui la regardait en tenant son poing saignant dans son autre main.

« Ginny, il faut que tu nous dises comment toi et Draco en êtes arrivés à sortir ensemble ! » implora Samantha qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Mégane hocha la tête, excitée.

« Euuuuh…Je vous raconterai tout ce soir dans la salle commune. »

« Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée de sortir avec lui. C'est un Serpentard et un arrogant petit imbécile. » dit Colin, agacé.

« Mais c'est ma décision si je veux sortir avec lui ou pas. » Ginny voulait juste manger son sandwich en paix…

Quand Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle, Ginny sut qu'elle n'aurait pas sa paix… Mauvais commencement pour une journée…

« Salut Ginny, je voulais juste m'excuser pour hier. »

« Ça va Hermione. »

« Ginny, il faut que je te parle. C'est important. Peut-on se voir après les cours ? »

« Désolée, Hermione, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Draco près du lac. »

« C'est urgent. Tu sais quoi, parlons maintenant. On a vingt minutes avant que les cours commencent. Viens, s'il te plaît. » insista Hermione, suppliante. Ginny grogna mais suivit quand même son amie en dehors de la Grande Salle. Hermione se saisit de la main de Ginny et la traîna vers un couloir vide, en regardant autour d'elles prudemment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? Tu agis bizarrement. »

« C'est à propos de Draco. Il faut que tu sois prudente avec lui. Je crois que c'est un Mangemort. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? »

« Hier, après que Pompom nous ait mis à la porte, nous nous sommes disputés et il m'a menacée. Ça avait l'air sérieux. »

Ginny regarda son amie, incrédule. « Toi et Draco vous disputez tout le temps. Ce n'est rien de nouveau et il t'a déjà menacée des douzaines de fois avant. Pourquoi le prends-tu au sérieux ? »

« Crois-moi, il m'a fait peur. Il m'a parlé comme s'il était un Mangemort. Tu dois découvrir s'il en est vraiment un. C'est dangereux. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un Mangemort. Tu sais qu'il aime te faire peur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'essayerai de découvrir quelque chose, ok ? »

« Ok, Ginny, mais je t'en prie, sois prudente. »

La rousse hocha la tête et se précipita vers les donjons pour son cours de Potions. Elle ne croyait pas que Draco fût un Mangemort. Il ne se comportait pas comme s'il en était un. En tout cas pas quand elle était aux environs.

Ginny entra dans la classe de cours et s'assit.

« Où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce que voulait Hermione ? » demanda soudainement Mégane. Ginny ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

« Silence ! » ordonna Rogue d'une voix froide.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après les cours, Ginny était terriblement fatiguée. Tout le monde voulait la questionner à propos de sa relation avec Draco et ceux qui ne lui demandaient rien n'arrêtaient pas de l'observer. C'était vraiment agaçant. Après cela, elle fut presque heureuse de rencontrer Draco, au moins il ne lui poserait pas de stupides questions.

Doucement, elle s'approcha d'un endroit près du lac où elle apercevait des cheveux blond argenté. Mais avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, elle fut tirée derrière un arbre, se retrouvant ainsi en face de Pansy Parkinson. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin maintenant… une face-de-bouledogue jalouse…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Draco, Weasley ? » Pansy pressa sa baguette magique sur le côté de Ginny pour la menacer.

« Je pense que c'est clair. On est ensemble. Maintenant, range ta baguette. »

« Pour quelle raison voudrait-il d'une traîtresse à son sang comme toi ? Il m'appartient, alors laisse-le tranquille ! »

« Je ne peux pas. Tu devrais lui parler si tu veux qu'il te revienne, même si je ne pense pas qu'il veuille de toi, face-de-bouledogue. » cracha Ginny.

Pansy laissa échapper un hurlement furieux. « Comment oses-tu, espèce de dégoûtante traîtresse à son sang ! » La Serpentard leva sa baguette. « Furnu… »

« Baisse ta baguette, Pansy ! » Draco se mit entre Ginny et la brune.

« Mais, Draco… »

« Tiens-toi loin de Ginny. Je te préviens. Tu comprends ? » siffla le Serpentard en se retournant vers Pansy. Cette dernière hocha la tête tristement.

« Va-t-en. » Pansy obéit à l'ordre de Draco immédiatement. Ginny regarda la scène avec intérêt.

Draco la conduisit vers un endroit isolé où ils s'assirent.

« Pansy t'obéit au doigt et à l'œil. » déclara Ginny en le scrutant du regard.

« On peut dire ça. » répondit-il d'une voix traînante alors qu'il regardait pensivement le lac.

La jeune Gryffondor se coucha sur le dos, regardant le ciel.

« Est-ce qu'elle était ta petite amie ? »

Il ricana, se penchant vers Ginny de sorte qu'elle regarde maintenant ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un intense gris argenté…fascinant…Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite…

« Eh bien, elle a cru qu'elle était ma petite amie. Je pense qu'elle croit même qu'elle l'est toujours. » Il secoua sa tête avec amusement.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Disons qu'elle est terriblement amoureuse de moi parce que j'étais son premier. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée de coucher avec d'autres. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait toujours tout ce que tu lui demandes de faire. »

« C'est toi la fille, alors dis-moi Ginny, pourquoi les filles sont-elles si dévouées à leur premier ? » Il la fixa intensément.

Ginny rougit et essaya d'éviter son regard mais il tint sa joue dans sa main, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger la tête.

« Es-tu toujours dévouée à Potter ? » Elle pouvait percevoir de la colère dans ses yeux.

« Non. Qu'est-ce que Harry a à voir avec ça ? » Elle essaya de dégager son visage de sa main, sans succès. Il lui adressa un regard surpris.

« C'était ton petit ami. J'ai cru que c'était ton premier. Qui était-ce ? » insista-t-il.

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? »

« Parce qu'on a un accord. Tu es ma petite amie cette année et jusque-là j'ai le droit de savoir ce genre de chose. Dis-moi. » exigea-t-il. Ginny le regarda, bouche bée.

« Il n'y a pas eu de premier ! Je n'ai fait qu'embrasser avant ! » siffla-t-elle furieusement. Mais, en même temps, elle sentit le rouge de l'embarras lui monter aux joues. Draco sourit largement, satisfait. Son regard s'attendrit.

Il caressa sa joue doucement puis l'embrassa. Il embrassait tellement bien. Ginny oublia tout autour d'elle. C'était bizarre, dans des moments comme celui-ci, elle ne savait plus trop s'ils ne faisaient que faire semblant ou si c'était sérieux. Elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir que ce soit sérieux. Que lui arrivait-il ? Était-il possible qu'elle soit attirée par Draco ?

Il se releva, ses mèches blond argenté un peu échevelées.

« Tant que tu es ma petite amie, aucun autre mec ne te touchera, tu comprends ? » Sa voix était douce, mais Ginny vit le sérieux dans ses yeux. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Tu sais, Draco, tout ce truc de jouer-au-couple devient confus. Même s'il n'y a personne autour de nous pour l'instant, on fait comme si on formait un couple… » Sa voix s'éteignit.

« Eh bien, les autres croiront mieux qu'on forme un couple si on le croit nous-mêmes, tu ne penses pas, Ginny ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois, un sourcil interrogateur levé.

Ginny laissa échapper un rire. « Mais si les autres croient qu'on sort ensemble et qu'on le croit aussi, est-ce qu'on ne fait que prétendre quand même ? »

Draco se rapprocha d'elle, sa bouche touchant presque ses lèvres. « C'est une bonne question. » lui murmura-t-il, séducteur. Des frissons parcoururent son échine. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Harry, ou Dean, ou Michael, elle n'avait jamais rien ressentit de pareil. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le baiser empêcha Ginny de penser correctement. C'était comme marcher sur les nuages, pieds nus. C'était comme flotter dans le ciel. C'était comme plonger dans l'océan…

Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser. Ginny s'assit, souriant à Draco.

« Tu es un vrai Serpentard, Draco Malfoy. Sournois et manipulateur. »

« Eh bien, merci. » dit-il d'une voix traînante, souriant d'un air suffisant. Puis il commença à rire, laissant Ginny bouche bée.

« Tu sais rire. » déclara-t-elle, faussement incrédule.

« Tu ne croirais pas ce que je sais faire d'autre. » Il lécha ses propres lèvres doucement.

Elle sentit des millions de papillons apparaître dans son ventre. Mais que faisaient-ils, bon sang ? Elle n'était pas en train de tomber amoureuse de Draco. C'était impossible. Du moins elle essaya de s'en convaincre.

«Euuuuh… Il faut que je retourne à la tour de Gryffondor. J'ai promis à Hermione de la retrouver là-bas. » Ginny se leva d'un bond. Draco se leva à son tour, l'attirant vers lui. Il lui donna un court baiser. « A demain, Ginny. »

Elle se retourna et marcha prestement vers le château. Elle était vraiment confuse. Pendant ce rendez-vous, elle avait eu plus de questions que de réponses.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Sarah2405**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis contente que cette Fiction vous plaise autant, merci pour tout vos review et je suis désolée pour le retard ! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 5 : Commérage et Questions.**

Ginny monta rapidement les dernières marches de la tour de Gryffondor. Son rendez-vous avec Draco avait été surprenant. Elle avait passé un bon moment avec Draco Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas bien chez elle ? Ginny secoua la tête pour dégager de telles pensées de son esprit.

« L'épée de Gryffondor ! » Ginny attendit que le portrait s'ouvre mais rien ne se passa. La Grosse Dame regarda la jeune fille d'un air ennuyé.

« Ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe. Il a changé il y a une heure. »

Ginny fixa le tableau. « Je n'étais pas là quand le mot de passe a changé, alors je ne connais pas le nouveau. » La Grosse Dame sembla indifférente à sa réplique. Ginny commença à s'impatienter.

« Oh allez ! Vous savez que je suis une Gryffondor. Je suis passée par cette porte chaque jour de ces cinq dernières années. »

« Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que vous fréquentez les Serpentard. Ça ne m'inspire pas confiance. Désolée, je ne pourrai pas vous aider. »

« Quoi ? Soit vous me laissez entrer soit je brûle votre tableau, vieux crapaud ! » Ginny dirigea sa baguette magique vers la Grosse Dame.

La femme âgée laissa échapper un cri suraigu puis disparut du tableau.

Ginny lâcha un grognement de frustration et s'appuya contre le mur. Maintenant, elle devait attendre un des autres Gryffondor.

Elle ne dut pas attendre longtemps. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent de l'entrée de la salle commune. Elle n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer ces deux-là, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Que fais-tu près de la salle commune, Ginny ? » Harry essayait d'avoir l'air calme mais Ginny le connaissait assez bien pour se rendre compte que sa voix était tendue.

« Je ne connais pas le nouveau mot de passe et la Grosse Dame refuse de me laisser entrer sans. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans la salle commune des Serpentard avec ton nouveau petit ami ? » murmura Ron, mécontent.

Ginny plissa les yeux dangereusement en s'approchant de son frère. « N'en as-tu pas fait assez ? J'ai dû passer la nuit à l'infirmerie à cause de toi ! Tu devrais être heureux que j'aie trouvé quelqu'un qui me plaise. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas accepter mon choix ? »

« Ce n'est pas quelqu'un, c'est Malfoy ! Ne pouvais-tu pas choisir un garçon de Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle ? Pourquoi avoir choisi un Serpentard et Draco Malfoy en plus ? C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à comprendre ! C'est l'ennemi, Ginny ! Il ne fait que se servir de toi ! » Le visage de Ron devenait de plus en plus écarlate à chaque seconde.

« Il n'est pas l'ennemi ! Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un est à Serpentard qu'il doit être mauvais. »

Ron poussa un grognement et regarda dans la direction d'Harry pour un peu de support, mais son ami essaya de rester en dehors de la dispute. « Je crois que la fouine t'a lavé le cerveau pour que tu croies à des bêtises pareilles ! Tous les Serpentard que je connais sont malintentionnés et malveillants. »

« Tu répètes simplement les préjugés que d'autres personnes t'ont mis dans la tête. Tu n'es pas assez proche d'eux pour les connaître ! » Ginny regarda son frère, le défiant du regard.

« Oh… bien sûr. Juste parce que tu partages un lit avec un Serpentard, tu les connais ! » Au moment où Ron finit sa phrase, Ginny le gifla.

« Tu… tu n'es qu'un gros con, pas étonnant que Hermione ne s'intéresse pas à toi ! » siffla Ginny furieusement. Les yeux de Ron s'ouvrirent sous le choc et son visage devint encore plus rouge.

« Ça suffit. » Harry se mit entre les deux Weasley.

« Courage. » dit-il à l'adresse de la Grosse Dame qui était revenue quelques secondes avant pour regarder la dispute. La toile du tableau s'ouvrit, révélant l'entrée de la salle commune.

Harry poussa Ron, qui fixait toujours sa sœur des yeux, à travers le trou. Ginny les suivit toujours aussi en colère.

Devant la cheminée, sur un des sofas, étaient assises ses amies Samantha et Mégane, qui lui firent signe de les rejoindre. Même si elle n'était pas d'humeur pour entreprendre une conversation entre filles, c'était encore mieux qu'une autre confrontation avec son frère. En se dirigeant vers ses amies, elle pouvait sentir tous les regards des élèves présents sur elle. Quelques-uns la regardaient curieusement alors que d'autres lui jetaient des regards hostiles. Ginny fut choquée de constater combien les autres Gryffondor étaient intolérants.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sofa près de ses amies, appuyant sa tête contre le dossier.

« Salut Ginny, quoi de neuf ? » Samantha regarda la rousse avec des yeux inquiets.

« Ron… C'est un vrai crétin. »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas nouveau ça… » répondit Mégane avec un sourire ironique.

Ginny rit et hocha la tête. « Je sais. C'est juste qu'on a eu une autre bagarre à cause de Draco. »

« En parlant de Draco, dis-nous comment le plus grand scandale que Poudlard ait jamais vu a commencé. » Samantha se pelotonna contre son fauteuil, attendant la réponse de Ginny.

« Le plus grand scandale ? Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu, Sam ? » Ginny fixa ses amies d'un regard inquisiteur.

« Gin, tu dois être sourde et aveugle pour ignorer le scandale que votre couple crée. Même les professeurs chuchotent à propos de vous. Aujourd'hui j'ai surpris une conversation entre le professeur Lupin et le professeur McGonagall. Ils sont inquiets pour toi. » Samantha secoua la tête en souriant.

« Tout le monde se demande comment le Serpentard-Dieu-du-Sexe et la petite sœur de Ron en sont arrivés à sortir ensemble. Ça brise tout ce à quoi la plupart des gens croyaient ! C'est comme si un ange faisait un pacte avec le diable. » déclara Mégane, excitée.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Le diable ? Draco est une personne normale. »

Mégane et Samantha éclatèrent de rire en l'entendant.

« Le Draco que je connais est tout sauf normal. Hyper sexy ? Oui. Rusé ? Oui. Super riche ? Oui. Mystérieux ? Oui. Mais pas normal, ordinaire, habituel, standard ou n'importe comment tu veux l'appeler. » dit Mégane entre ses rires.

« C'est la personnification du mauvais garçon dont de nombreuses filles font des rêves indécents. » Samantha fronça les sourcils d'un air insinuant.

Ginny se laissa emporter par des gloussements. « Vous êtes complètement folles, vous le savez ça ? »

« C'est pour ça que tu nous aimes, admets-le ! » Mégane enlaça Ginny amicalement.

« Oui et parce que vous êtes les seules qui se comportent normalement avec moi et qui ne m'évitent pas à cause de Draco. »

« Je suis sûre qu'ils se calmeront bientôt. Ça nous a quelque peu choquées aussi, mais si tu veux être avec lui, c'est ta décision et nous allons te soutenir. » Mégane adressa un sourire à la rousse.

« A une condition… ajouta Samantha avec un large sourire, tu dois nous raconter tous les détails croustillants de ta vie amoureuse. »

« Il n'y a rien de pareil à raconter. » déclara Ginny en rougissant quelque peu.

« Oh allez, Gin ! On parle du Serpentard-Dieu-du-Sexe et tu nous dis qu'il n'y a rien à raconter ? »

« Il embrasse merveilleusement. » dit Ginny en rougissant encore plus.

« On le savait déjà. Padma n'a pas arrêté de parler de ses talents pendant plusieurs jours. »

« Padma Patil ? Quand ? » demanda Ginny, consternée.

« Tu n'en as pas entendu parler ? » Mégane sembla choquée.

« Tu sais que les commérages ne m'intéressent pas. »

« Eh bien, il faudrait que tu commences à t'y intéresser parce que tu apprendras beaucoup de choses à propos de Draco. » répliqua Samantha avec un sourire en coin.

« Padma l'a rencontré cet été sur la côte française où ils ont tous les deux passé leurs vacances avec leurs familles. Disons que Padma n'a pas beaucoup vu de la France tellement elle était occupée avec Draco. »

« Padma a couché avec Draco ? » Ginny lança un regard incrédule à ses amies.

Elle reçu des hochements de tête de la part de ses amies. Elle était quelque peu choquée.

« Qui d'autre ? » Normalement, elle ne participait pas aux commérages, mais là elle était dans une situation tout à fait différente… Les yeux de ses deux amies brillèrent, toutes excitées à l'idée de bavarder ainsi avec Ginny.

« Je ne peux que répéter ce que j'ai entendu dire. » commença Mégane, et Ginny hocha la tête impatiemment. « Padma m'a dit que Lavande a couché avec Draco après que ton frère l'ait plaquée. » Ginny se sentit malade.

« Et on m'a dit que l'année dernière, quelque chose se passait entre lui et Marietta Edgecombe, l'amie de Cho Chang. Puis, il y avait Daphné Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson de son année et Pénélope Montague de la nôtre. Il y en avait d'autres mais je ne me souviens plus. Je sais juste qu'il ne touche pas au nées-moldu. Toutes celles qui étaient avec lui étaient au moins des sang-mêlées. » chuchota Samantha pour que les personnes autour d'eux ne puissent pas l'entendre.

« Et tu es la première qu'il déclare être sa petite amie. Tu dois vraiment compter pour lui. Et tu n'as fait que l'embrasser ? » Mégane regarda Ginny curieusement.

« Oui et rien de plus ne se passera parce que je ne compte pas faire partie de sa liste de conquêtes. »

« Tu crois qu'il attendra ? » Samantha lança à la rousse un regard plein de doute.

« Il en est obligé s'il veut me garder. Je ne suis pas une de ses roulures. »

« Ça, c'est notre Ginny ! » Mégane afficha un sourire satisfait.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Pendant ce temps-là, dans la salle commune des Serpentard…_

Draco entra à travers le trou dans le mur dans la salle commune. Blaise était assis sur un canapé à la fin de la longue salle, apparemment ennuyé, écoutant quelque chose que Pansy lui racontait. A la minute où il vit le blond Serpentard, son expression changea laissant place à du soulagement. Il fit un signe discret à Draco de là où il était assis. Quand Pansy vit Draco s'approcher d'eux, elle se leva et s'en alla vers le dortoir des filles.

« Dieu merci. Où est-ce que tu étais, Draco ? J'ai dû écouter Pansy pendant toute une heure se plaindre du fait que tu ne l'aimes pas. Quelques minutes de plus de cette torture et je me serais jeté un Avada Kedavra. » Blaise regarda le sorcier blond avec reproche.

Draco s'affala de façon décontractée sur un fauteuil en face de son ami, secouant la tête d'une manière hautaine. « Blaise, tu es trop gentil. Tu aurais dû lui dire de te foutre la paix. »

« Désolé, Draco. Tout le monde n'est pas un salaud sans cœur comme toi. » Blaise lui adressa un large sourire avant de lui lancer un coussin vert. Draco le bloqua de sa baguette magique.

« Qui parle ? Le mec qui collectionne les vierges comme d'autres collectionnent des cartes de Chocogrenouille. » Draco sourit d'un air suffisant en faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts.

« Jusqu'à récemment tu n'avais aucun problème pour mentir afin d'avoir une fille dans ton lit. Si je me souviens bien, on se faisait toujours concurrence sur qui aurait la plus longue liste de filles. » Blaise se mit confortablement contre le sofa en souriant. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et la fille Weasley ? Est-ce que tu comptes devenir monogame ? »

« C'est ma petite amie. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais gardé une fille après l'avoir eue. » Blaise lança un regard inquisiteur à son ami.

« Tu fouines trop pour ton propre bien. »

« Allez Draco. On a parlé de tout jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est ma petite amie et je ne l'ai pas encore eue, si tu dois le savoir. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu es devenu moine ! Bon sang, combien de temps comptes-tu attendre ? » Blaise hocha la tête incrédule.

« J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra… » répliqua Draco d'une voix traînante.

« Où est l'ancien Draco ? »

« Je suis toujours le même. »

« Le Draco que je connaissais ne vivrait pas chastement pendant des semaines, peut-être des mois. »

« Qui a dit que je compte avoir une vie chaste ? » demanda Draco sournoisement.

« Mais tu as dit… »

« J'ai juste dit que je ne presserai pas Ginny. Je n'ai pas dit que je ne coucherai avec personne. » Draco sourit d'un air narquois.

« Pansy ? » Un large sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Blaise.

« Parmi d'autres… » répliqua Draco un petit sourire en coin.

« Mais que se passera-t-il si Ginny le savait ? »

« Elle ne le saura pas. Je m'en occuperai. Pansy n'osera pas me désobéir et je devrai tout simplement faire attention. »

« Un vrai Serpentard. Tu me rends fier. »

L'héritier Malfoy laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Alors tu es sérieux avec Ginny ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, elle est belle et certainement vierge… » Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « …Mais tu as déjà eu de belles filles avant cela. Qu'est-ce qui la rend si spéciale ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je peux lui parler et elle n'est pas une de ces tête-en-l'air que j'ai eues avant. Elle est tellement différente des filles de Serpentard ou des filles de notre cercle social. Elle est comme une bougie dans l'obscurité. La lumière dans ma vie. Et tu sais comme j'ai besoin d'un peu de lumière dans ma vie… » Blaise hocha la tête. « C'est juste que je la voulais et maintenant que je l'ai, je ne compte pas la laisser partir. » dit Draco pensivement.

« Ça explique ton rôle dans cette histoire, mais comment l'as-tu convaincue de sortir avec toi ? »

« C'était une pure chance. Je l'ai aidée à résoudre un problème et en retour elle est devenue ma petite amie. Et elle devient encore plus proche de moi chaque jour qui passe. »

« Que diront tes parents ? Après tout, c'est une traîtresse à son sang. »

« Ma mère est contente de tout ce que je fais, elle ne peut pas se fâcher contre moi. Mon père va l'accepter, au moins c'est une sang-pur. C'est tout ce qui importe pour lui. »

« Mais… » Blaise s'interrompit quand Draco se saisit de son avant-bras avec une expression de douleur. Blaise toucha son propre avant-bras par habitude.

« Le seigneur des ténèbres ? »

« Non, mon père veut me parler. Je dois quitter Poudlard pour transplaner. » Draco se mit debout, convoquant sa cape de sa baguette magique.

Le Serpentard blond quitta les donjons rapidement, transplanant dès qu'il eût dépassé le portail de Poudlard.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**J'essayerai de publier le prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible.**

**Merci de continuer à lire.**

**Sarah2405**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour/Bonsoir,**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il va vous plaire,**

**Bonne lecture.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 6 : Le manoir Malfoy & Sans choix**

Draco transplana dans les terres du Manoir Malfoy, vu qu'il était impossible de transplaner directement dans la maison, et marcha rapidement vers l'immense porte d'entrée du manoir. Au moment où il arriva devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un petit elfe de maison.

« Maître Malfoy! Votre père vous attend dans son bureau. » Dit craintivement ce dernier d'une voix aiguë en prenant la cape que Draco lui tendait.

Draco se dépêcha en direction du bureau de son père. Ça devait être important si son père l'avait convoqué avec la marque. Il frappa à la porte et attendit patiemment d'avoir la permission d'entrer.

« Entrez. » La voix suave de son père semblait tendue. Draco ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il vit son père debout devant la cheminée avec un verre de whisky Pur-Feu à la main. Son père avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, une expression d'inquiétude au visage. Draco hésita. La vue de son père ainsi le troubla. Son père n'avait jamais montré de faiblesse, même pas quand il était à Azkaban.

« Draco, te voilà. » Lucius s'éloigna de la cheminée, se dirigeant vers son fils.

Ils s'enlacèrent brièvement avant que Lucius ne regarde son fils intensément. Draco ne sut que faire. La conduite de son père était bizarre. Il ne l'avait pas enlacé depuis son retour d'Azkaban. Son père n'avait jamais été une personne émotive, mais l'avait toujours protégé et donné tout ce qu'il voulait.

« Vous m'avez convoqué, père. » Dit Draco prudemment. L'expression de son père s'assombrit encore plus et il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Draco s'assit sur une chaise près de son père, prenant le verre de whisky Pur-Feu qu'il lui tendait. Il attendit que son père parle en prenant une petite gorgée du whisky.

« J'ai entendu parler de ta relation avec la fille Weasley. » Les perçants yeux gris de Lucius étaient fixés sur Draco. Sa voix ne laissait rien paraître, ni colère, ni aucune autre émotion.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge. "Oui. Je sais que c'est une traîtresse à son sang mais cela ne change pas le fait qu'elle soit de sang pur. Vous savez que je respecte vos règles, que je ne toucherai jamais à une sang-de-bourbe. Mais je ne voudrais pas en finir avec Ginny, père. »

Il y avait une si profonde tristesse dans les yeux de son père que Draco en eut peur. Quelque chose n'allait pas, n'allait vraiment pas.

« Père ? » La peur était palpable dans sa voix.

« Tu ne dois pas en finir, Draco. En fait, tu devrais approfondir ton lien avec la fille. » Lucius émit un triste rire, prenant une autre gorgée de son whisky Pur-Feu.

Draco fixa son père avec confusion puis regarda autour de lui.

« P…Père… Où est mère ? » Sa voix tremblait. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le savait.

Lucius détourna son regard de son verre pour fixer Draco. Le seul bruit provenait des glaçons dans le verre de son père, qui se cognaient contre le verre, parce que la main de son père tremblait. Draco avala sa salive avec difficulté, il sentit la panique monter en lui.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait, Draco. Il sait. » Fut tout ce que dit son père d'un ton terriblement calme.

Draco pouvait à peine respirer. « A propos de ma relation avec Ginny ? »

Lucius acquiesça lentement, posant son verre sur la table pour arrêter le bruit qu'émettaient les glaçons.

« Je ne comprends pas, père. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne nous fait plus confiance, Draco. Il est déçu, depuis mon échec dans le Département des Mystères et depuis que tu as pris la Marque des Ténèbres avec réticence. Il veut la preuve que nous nous battons toujours de son côté. »

Draco crut qu'il allait vomir à n'importe quel moment. Sa vie était un vrai gâchis.

« Qu'est-ce que sa déception a à voir avec ma relation avec Ginny ? » Demanda Draco, même si un terrible soupçon flottait dans son esprit.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ta mère. » Dit Lucius, tendu.

Le verre glissa de la main de Draco, se brisant sur le sol de marbre. Il regarda son père, secouant la tête sous le choc.

« Non…Pourquoi ? Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Pourquoi ne nous laisse-t-il pas tous tranquilles ? Pourquoi doit-il terroriser notre famille ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne nous laissera jamais tranquilles. Ou bien on est de son côté ou alors on est mort. Tu sais comment ça marche, Draco. » Lucius regarda par la fenêtre. « Il a pris ta mère ce matin quand je n'étais pas là. Il m'a dit qu'il la torturerait personnellement et la tuerait si nous échouons à faire ce qu'il veut…C'est une punition pour nous deux, Draco. »

Draco se saisit de la bouteille du whisky Pur-Feu et la jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur en face de lui. Il adorerait détruire tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Son père regarda tout simplement le liquide s'écouler sur le mur, sans commentaire. Normalement, Draco aurait dû être réprimandé.

« Que veut-il ? » Murmura Draco. Sa mère était retenue captive par ce monstre, il ferait n'importe quoi pour la libérer…

Un petit sourire sans joie apparut sur le visage de son père. « Il veut que tu lui amènes Weasley… La fille. »

Le corps de Draco commença à trembler. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il jamais être heureux ?

« Pourquoi la veut-il ? » Il ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Son père le regarda intensément.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours une connexion mentale avec Potter… » Lucius plissa ses lèvres avec dégoût quand il prononça le nom. Draco ressentait la même chose. Potter était la cause de plusieurs de ses problèmes…

« …Ces derniers jours, une émotion a dominé l'esprit de Potter. La jalousie. Potter ne peut pas arrêter de penser à la fille Weasley et est jaloux de toi, Draco. Potter veut la fille, il est très attaché à elle. Son incapacité à cacher ses émotions a aidé le Seigneur des Ténèbres à entrer dans son esprit. »

Normalement, Draco aurait été satisfait que Potter soit jaloux de lui, mais pas quand ça avait de telles conséquences. Pourquoi fallait-il que Potter pense à Ginny ?

« Il veut que Ginny entraîne Potter dans un piège. » Conclut Draco.

« Oui, cela, et il pense qu'elle détient d'importantes informations sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Il veut que tu l'amènes au manoir Malfoy et c'est notre mission de l'interroger. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut des informations et nous devons les lui donner, quoi que ça coûte. » Expliqua Lucius calmement.

« Quoi que ça coûte ? Ginny ne dira rien, elle ne trahira pas ses amis et sa famille. » Déclara Draco, se sentant terriblement malade. Il ne voulait pas ramener Ginny au Manoir.

« Il y a plusieurs façon de prendre des informations d'une personne, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veut pas qu'on utilise du Veritaserum. Il veut la persuader par d'autres méthodes… »

Draco savait ce que son père voulait dire par d'autres méthodes.

« Non. Je ne permettrai pas qu'on blesse Ginny. Il doit sûrement y avoir un autre moyen ? Je ne veux pas la ramener ici…Je…ne peux pas, père. » Draco sauta de sa chaise et commença à marcher nerveusement dans la pièce.

Lucius se mit debout aussi et saisit Draco par les épaules. « Draco, il tuera ta mère. Est-ce que tu veux qu'il la torture jusqu'à la mort ? Je ne permettrai pas que quelque chose arrive à Narcissa. Jamais. Jamais ! Je sais que c'est de ma faute mais nous devons sauver ta mère. Est-ce que la fille Weasley est plus importante que ta propre mère ? » Draco pouvait voir le désespoir et la peur dans les yeux de son père. Jamais son père n'avait laissé voir autant de peur avant.

« Je ne peux pas lui faire de mal, père, ou pouvez-vous faire du mal à mère ? »

« Alors, tu l'aimes bien ? »

« Oui, je l'aime vraiment bien. Même si je la ramène au Manoir, je ne permettrais pas qu'on la touche. Nous devons trouver un autre moyen pour avoir les informations dont nous avons besoin. »

« Très bien, mais je n'hésiterai pas à faire tout ce qui est nécessaire pour sauver ta mère. Que tu le veuilles ou non. » Lucius regarda Draco dans les yeux, la détermination palpable dans sa voix. Draco mit la main sur l'épaule de son père.

« Nous trouverons un moyen. Combien de temps le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a-t-il donné ? »

« Il a dit que tu avais une semaine pour la ramener au Manoir, puis une autre pour avoir les informations dont nous avons besoin. Quand nous aurons terminé de la questionner, Potter aura le message pour savoir où elle est gardée captive et le Seigneur des Ténèbres est sûr que Potter essayera de l'aider. »

« Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas demander de l'aide à Dumbledore ? Il peut nous protéger. » Demanda Draco désespérément.

Son père rit sombrement. « Crois-tu que lui et son ordre pourront sauver Narcissa ? Personne ne sait où les quartiers du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont localisés. Ta mère serait morte avant même qu'ils ne commencent à la chercher. Non, je ne permettrai pas une chose pareille. »

Draco acquiesça lentement. Son père avait raison. Malgré tous ses efforts pour penser à une autre solution pour sauver sa mère, aucun plan ne vint à son esprit. Il devait le faire. Aussitôt que sa mère serait en sécurité, il libérerait Ginny et peut-être comprendrait-elle qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

« Je l'amènerai ici dans les prochains jours. Il faut juste que je pense à une façon de la transporter ici. Si elle ne veut pas venir avec moi, il me serait difficile de transplaner avec elle. »

« Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen, Draco. » Lucius enlaça son fils encore une fois.

« Est-ce que Severus sait à propos du plan ? » Demanda Draco.

« Oui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a tout dit à la réunion, aujourd'hui. Mais c'est le seul qui sait à part nous et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. »

Draco hocha la tête. « Il faut que je parte. Il est déjà tard. Je suis fatigué. » Son père l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, où l'elfe de maison lui donna sa cape.

« Rien n'arrivera à mère. » Dit Draco à son père avant de faire un pas sous la pluie. Il transplana immédiatement. Il marcha à travers Poudlard avec prudence. La dernière chose qu'il voulait maintenant était de se faire attraper par un des professeurs. Il était Préfet-en-Chef, alors il n'aurait pas de problèmes, mais il voulait tout simplement aller dormir.

Draco arriva aux cachots mais là il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il sortit sa baguette en essayant de se cacher derrière une armure.

« Pas besoin de ta baguette, Draco. » Vint la voix froide et traînante de Severus Rogue, qui illumina les alentours de sa propre baguette.

« C'est vous. J'avais cru que c'était un de ces indiscrets Gryffondor qui m'aurait suivi. » Draco se força à afficher son habituel sourire narquois.

« Assurdiato ! » Dit Rogue. « Je ne veux pas qu'un de ces indiscrets Gryffondor ou qu'un des professeurs entende notre conversation. »

Draco regarda le Directeur de sa Maison calmement. Il ne voulait pas lui monter combien il se sentait mal à cet instant.

« Je présume que tu étais au Manoir et que ton père t'a parlé de ta tâche. » Les yeux noirs du professeur de Potions semblaient transpercer Draco.

« Oui. »

« Une tâche difficile, surtout que Miss Weasley est si proche de toi, Draco. » Dit Rogue.

Draco sentit que Severus essayait d'utiliser la Legilimancie sur lui, mais son esprit était fermé.

« Je connais l'Occlumancie, Severus. Vous devriez le savoir, vu que vous me l'avez appris vous-même. »

« Tu as été un bon élève. Crois-tu que tu réussiras à accomplir ta tâche ? »

« Il faut que je réussisse. Je ne permettrai pas qu'on tue ma mère. » Dit Draco, déterminé.

« Je pensais que tu étais attaché à Miss Weasley. Je ne crois pas qu'elle te pardonnera si tu la capturais et la donnais au Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Le Directeur de la Maison des Serpentard observa Draco de près.

« Cela ne vous concerne pas. Depuis quand vous préoccupez-vous du bien-être émotionnel de vos élèves, Severus ? »

« Je ne m'intéresse pas au bien-être de ces ânes mais de celui de mon filleul. » C'était au tour de Severus maintenant de ricaner.

« Vous savez que je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois suivre les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou il tuera non seulement ma mère mais moi et mon père aussi. » Draco voulut se diriger vers l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard mais Rogue le retint par l'épaule.

« Il y a peut-être un autre moyen. Avec lequel nous sauverons ta mère et garderons Miss Weasley proche. » Expliqua Rogue silencieusement.

Draco se retourna et regarda son professeur curieusement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N'oubliez pas ma petite review ^_^ **

**Sarah2405**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à lire cette fiction.**

**Et voici –enfin- le 7eme chapitre.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapitre 7 : L'autre moyen & Le courage des Gryffondor**

« Quel est l'autre moyen, Severus ? » Demanda Draco impatiemment.

« Viens avec moi dans mes quartiers. Personne ne nous interrompra ici. » Severus se retourna et se dirigea vers son bureau. Draco le suivit à contre cœur. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait une autre solution à son problème. Les deux hommes s'assirent dans les fauteuils dans les appartements privés du Maitre des Potions.

« Ce que je vais te dire à l'instant est strictement confidentiel. Je risque ma vie en te donnant l'information. Je ne suis pas l'homme que toi et ton père croyaient que je suis. Je suis l'espion de Dumbledore, c'est pour cela que je suis encore un Mangemort. » Expliqua Rogue, en regardant le jeune sorcier blond de près.

Draco ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait. Il regarda l'autre homme, incrédule. « Alors vous n'êtes pas un vrai partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Mais, comment se fait-il que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'en est pas rendu compte ? »

« Je suis un très bon Occlumens, Draco. Je ne laisse le Seigneur des Ténèbres voir que les mémoires que je choisis. Je sais que tu ne veux pas être un Mangemort et je peux t'aider. »

« Vous savez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me tuera, moi et ma famille à l'instant où je le trahirais. »

« C'est vrai mais, il n'est pas obligé de savoir que tu n'es plus de son côté. »

Draco haussa ses sourcils.

« Tu es un bon Occlumens, Draco. Je n'ai pas pu pénétrer ton esprit. Tu peux être un espion. »

« Un espion…Et comment cela peut-il sauver la vie de ma mère ? »

« Laisse-moi continuer. »Répliqua Rogue. « Tu feras la tache que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ta confier. Tu amèneras Miss Weasley au Manoir Malfoy et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura ses réponses. »

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître impatient mais, c'est exactement ce que je dois faire. Elle est ou la différence ? » Demanda Draco irrité.

« La différence est que Miss Weasley ira volontairement parce que Dumbledore la convaincra que cela peut aider à mettre fin à la guerre plus rapidement. Les réponses que tu donneras au Seigneur des Ténèbres seront des mensonges que Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix auront fait. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendra au Manoir Malfoy d'ici deux semaines pour voir si tu a réussis, l'Ordre sera là-bas et se combattra contre lui. Ta mère et Miss Weasley seront sauvé et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec un peu d'espoir, détruit. »

Draco regarda son professeur bouche bée. « Etes-vous sérieux ? »

Rogue hocha la tête.

« Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore supportera ce plan et mettra la vie d'un de ses élèves en danger. »

« Vous jugez mal Dumbledore. Il fera n'importe quoi pour gagner cette guerre et détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je lui ai déjà parlé avant de venir à ta rencontre et c'est même lui qui a suggéré le plan. Qu'en dis-tu Draco ? Veux-tu être un espion pour le coté du bien ? »

« Je le veux plus que vous pouvez le croire mais, vous oubliez mon père. Lui aussi est impliqué dans cette tâche. »

« Ne te préoccupe pas de lui. Je suis sûr qu'il ne supporte plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis que ce dernier a capturé Narcissa. Je lui parlerais ce soir, je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de changer de côté. » Rogue semblait convaincu.

« Comment pouvez vous être sûr que je ne révélerais pas votre secret au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? C'est vraiment dangereux ce que vous faite. »

« Parce que je te connais, Draco et parce que on fera le serment inviolable. »

« Le serment inviolable ? »

Rogue acquiesça puis se dirigea vers la cheminée où il jeta un peu de poudre.

« Albus, J'ai parlé à Draco. Venez à ma chambre, je vous prie. »

Quelque secondes plus tard Albus entra dans la pièce, adressant à Draco un sourire.

« Alors M. Malfoy vous allez prendre le risque d'être un espion pour sauver Miss Weasley et votre mère ? » Demanda Dumbledore, observant Draco par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Draco hocha la tête. « Je me demandais seulement comment vous alliez convaincre les parents de Ginny d'accepter le plan. »

« Eh bien, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous leur en parlons pas avant que Miss Weasley soit au Manoir Malfoy. Aussitôt qu'elle sera là-bas, j'irais parler à Arthur et Molly pour tout leur expliquer. » Expliqua Dumbledore calmement.

« Ne croyez vous pas que les parents de Ginny seraient vraiment furieux contre vous pour mettre leur fille en danger ? » Demanda Draco.

« La fin justifie les moyens, M. Malfoy. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à me combattre contre Voldemort et j'ai réalisé qu'il faut sacrifier certaines choses pour gagner à la fin. » Déclara Dumbledore tristement.

« Je ne veux sacrifier ni Ginny ni ma mère. »

« Ne vous en faite pas M. Malfoy. Il ne leur arrivera rien. Dans quatorze jours l'Ordre va prendre le Manoir Malfoy en assaut et se combattra contre Voldemort et ses partisans. »

« Albus, nous devrions faire le serment inviolable maintenant. » Objecta Rogue impatiemment.

Draco et Rogue se mirent en face à genoux, enlaçant leur bras droit.

« Vous garderez le secret de Severus pour vous-même. » Dumbledore pointa sa baguette magique vers leurs mains.

« Oui. » Dit Draco déterminé.

Un rayon rouge sortit de la baguette magique et s'enroula sur leur bras.

« Vous serez un espion pour notre coté. »

« Oui. »

Un autre rayon rouge sortit de la baguette magique. Draco sentit la chaleur du rayon sur sa peau.

Draco se leva : « Quand est ce que vous allez parler à Ginny ? »

« Je convoquerai Miss Weasley demain matin à mon bureau et lui dirai tout. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera contente de nous aider. C'est une brave jeune fille. Il serait préférable que vous veniez aussi. » Déclara Dumbledore, un sourire aux lèvres.

Draco quitta le bureau de Rogue perdu dans ses pensées. Ce plan allait-il marcher ? Il l'espérait plus que tout. C'était peut être la seule chance qu'avait sa famille pour se débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était inquiet de voir comment Ginny allait réagir le lendemain matin. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle veuille risquer sa vie pour l'aider à sauver la vie de sa mère ou mettre fin à la guerre plus tôt. L'haïra-t-elle quand elle saura qu'il est un Mangemort, même s'il n'avait pas le choix ?

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ginny s'assit nerveusement dans le bureau de Dumbledore, se demandant se qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle avait été surprise ce matin, qu'on l'hibou du directeur lui avait amené une lettre de ce dernier.

Dumbledore entra dans la pièce souriant gentiment. « Miss Weasley, ravi de vous voir. »

« M. le directeur, pourquoi suis-je ici ? » Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Draco, qui entra à son tour. Ginny le regarda confuse.

« Bonjour, Ginny. » La salua Draco calmement. Il avait l'air vraiment pale et fatigué. Ginny se demanda ce qui a bien pu se passer et réalisa qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Draco s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

« Maintenant que vous êtes tout les deux ici, je vous expliquerai tout, Miss Weasley. » Dumbledore regarda ses deux élèves, satisfait.

Ginny écouta les explications de Dumbledore. Elle pouvait à peine croire ce qu'elle entendait. Draco était un Mangemort…mais ne le voulait pas…sa mère a été capturé…sa tâche était de la ramener au Manoir Malfoy ou sa mère mourrai…Il ne voulait pas le faire alors il est devenu un espion…Ils ont besoin de son aide…Elle devrait aller volantairement au Manoir et jouer à la captive…ses parents n'en sauraient rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive là bas…elle pouvait aider Draco et aider à gagner la guerre…

Quand Dumbledore eu fini son monologue, Ginny resta muette, assise sur sa chaise. Elle regarda Draco qui évita son regard, probablement par peur de ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Qu'en dites-vous, Miss Weasley ? Allez-vous aider M. Malfoy ? » Lui demanda Dunmbledore calmement.

Ginny réalisa qu'elle avait pitié de Draco et qu'elle ne le laissera pas tomber. D'accord, il était un Mangemort mais, il n'avait pas le choix. Qu'aurait-elle fait pour protéger sa famille ? Tout. Alors, comment pouvait-elle blâmer Draco pour faire la même chose ?

« Je le ferai. » Murmura-t-elle déterminée. Draco lui jeta un regard incrédule mais, elle pouvait aussi voir du soulagement sur son visage.

« Bien. » Dumbledore claqua ses mains, satisfait. « Je pense que nous devrions attendre jusqu'à Vendredi avant d'aller au Manoir. Cela aura l'air plus plausible si vous mettiez quelques jours pour amener Miss Weasley chez vous, M. Malfoy. Comme cela, vous n'aurez pas à rater vos cours cette semaine. »

Dumbledore leur sourit joyeusement.

« Super… » Murmura Draco.

« Je vous donnerai la permission de rater le premier cours parce que je pense que vous aviez à parler de quelques choses. » Dans les yeux de Dumbledore se trouver encore cette brillance irritante.

Ginny et Draco quittèrent le bureau silencieusement. Ginny sentait bien que Draco ne savait pas comment gérer la situation.

« On devrait aller au Grand Lac. Il n'y aura personne pour nous déranger. » Suggéra Ginny.

Draco acquiesça, la regardant avec incertitude. Il tendit sa main avec hésitation vers elle. Ginny lui adressa un petit sourire avant de prendre sa main. Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'au lac.

Ginny s'assit sur l'herbe près de Draco. Pendant quelques minutes, ils regardèrent le lac en silence.

« Est-ce que je peux la voir ? » Lui demanda Ginny, en pointant du doigt son avant-bras.

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux, sous le choque. « Quoi ? »

Ginny lui prit le bras et lui leva sa manche. Sur sa peau pale, se trouvait la Marque des ténèbres. Le terrible crâne et le serpent. Ginny traça les lignes de la marque de son index. Draco eut la chair de poule à son contact. Ginny le regarda dans ses beaux yeux gris.

« Est que ça t'a fait mal quand tu l'a eu ? » Murmura-t-elle, tout en caressant la douce peau de l'avant-bras de Draco.

« ça fait à peu près aussi mal que le Sortilège de la torture… » Répondit Draco, parcourant le lac du regard.

Les yeux de Ginny s'élargirent. « Qui t'a torturé ? Ton père ? »

Draco lui fit face, en secouant la tête. « Mon père n'a jamais levé sa baguette sur moi, Ginny. Il n'est pas si mauvais. C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a jeté le Sortilège Doloris sur moi parce que je ne voulais pas de la Marque des Ténèbres. »

Ginny se mit plus près de lui, lui prenant la main. Elle savait comment on se sentait quand on n'avait pas le choix. Elle savait combien Voldemort était puissant, depuis l'incident avec le journal intime. Puis elle a eu très peur que tout le monde la haïsse pour ce qu'elle a fait sous le control de Voldemort. Daco devait sentir la même chose.

Ginny s'allongea sur son dos, tirant Draco avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allongea aussi à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna sur le côté, faisant face à Draco qui la regardait intensément.

« Dumbledore a dit que tu ne voulais pas me faire du mal. Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda Ginny.

« Parce que…parce que je t'aime bien… » Marmonna Draco.

« Alors ce n'est pas seulement un jeu ? » Chuchota Ginny en souriant.

« Non. » Avoua Draco à contre cœur.

« Je n'aurai jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais, je t'aime bien aussi, Draco. »

Il l'a tira vers lui, l'embrassant tendrement. Elle regarda ses yeux gris et y vit du soulagement.

« Je suis désolé qu'il ait ta mère. Juste l'idée que tu-sais-qui ait quelqu'un de ma famille me rend malade. J'espère que tout ira bien. » Ginny s'aperçu de la peur sur le visage de Draco même s'il essayait de le cacher.

« Je m'inquiète pour elle. J'espère que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui fera pas de mal. » Draco enlaça Ginny étroitement.

Ginny ferma les yeux, mettant sa tête sur le torse de Draco.

« Pourquoi m'aides-tu Ginny ? Tu devrais me haïr. » Chuchota Draco tristement.

« Je t'aide parce que je le veux et parce que je me soucie pour toi et parce que je veux montrer à ma famille que je ne suis plus une petite fille. » Déclara Ginny, en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Je n'ai jamais cru qu'un jour j'allais apprécier le courage Gryffondorien de quelqu'un… » Dit Draco avec un petit sourire narquois en coin, mettant ses soucis loin de lui.

Ginny savait qu'il essayait d'ouvrir un autre sujet sur lequel parler car ça lui faisait mal de penser à Voldemort et sa mère. Elle lui ferait une faveur. Ils pourraient en parler un autre jour. Ginny adressa un large sourire à Draco. « Tu te rendra compte que nous les Gryffondor avons plusieurs qualités, Draco. »

« Je ne crois pas que Potty ou ton frère aient la moindre qualité… » Il lui sourir sournoisement.

« Parce que vous les Serpentard vous en avez des qualités ? » Se moqua Ginny.

« Oh mais, on en a des tas. Je pense qu'il faudrait que je t'explique le classement de la qualité à Poudlard… »

« Le classement de la qualité ? » Demanda Ginny d'un air narquois.

« Oui. Les Gryffondor sont d'habitude de qualité médiocre, les Poufsouffle acceptable, les Serdaigle d'assez bonne qualité et les Serpentard d'une qualité incomparable. Je suis naturellement de qualité de première-classe. » Dit-il d'une voix trainante avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Ginny le tapa doucement. « T'es vraiment arrogant, Draco Malfoy ! Est-ce que tu viens de me traiter de qualité médiocre ? »

« Non, tu es bien sûr de qualité de première-classe, Ginny. Je suis certain que le Choixpeau t'a mis dans la mauvaise maison… » Draco hocha la tête de son habituel air supérieur.

Ils rirent, essayant d'oublier les problèmes qu'ils allaient devoir affronter bientôt.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sarah2405**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Déménager au Manoir Malfoy**

C'était un vendredi matin quand Ginny se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor.

Elle regarda vers la table des Serpentard où Draco était en train de parler à Blaise Zabini.

Draco leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

Ginny sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle était soucieuse d'aller au Manoir Malfoy l'après-midi après les cours. Elle reçut un coup de coude de la part d'Hermione qui était assise à côté d'elle. Ginny détourna son regard du Serpentard blond et jeta un regard inquisiteur à la fille assise à côté d'elle.

« Que veux-tu, Hermione ? » Demanda Ginny en saisissant un gâteau.

« Sais-tu si Draco est un Mangemort ou non ? Je m'inquiète pour toi, Ginny. Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal. » Insista Hermione.

Ginny savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire à Hermione que Draco était un Mangemort et qu'il avait comme tâche de la kidnapper. Si Hermione savait que Ginny s'était portée volontaire pour aller au Manoir Malfoy, elle le dirait à Harry et Ron, ce qui ruinerait tout.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Mione. Draco n'est pas un Mangemort et il est très gentil avec moi. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. » Dit Ginny en se demandant quand ses sentiments pour Draco avaient commencé.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu vois en lui. Il n'est rien si ce n'est un arrogant petit con. Je pense que toi et Harry allez beaucoup mieux ensemble. » Intervint Ron, tout en mastiquant une part de toast.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir. Quand allait-il la laisser tranquille ?

« Harry et moi avons eu notre chance et ça n'a pas marché ; Harry ne voulait pas continuer notre relation, pas vrai ? » Demanda Ginny en s'adressant à Harry.

Ce dernier avait l'air un peu embarrassé. Regardant dans la direction de Ron pour un peu d'aide, il répondit :

« Oui, j'ai cru qu'il valait mieux en finir, mais maintenant je sais que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Je suis d'accord avec Ron. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu sors avec Malfoy. Il n'est pas bien pour toi. » Expliqua-t-il.

Ginny regarda les gens autour d'elle et s'aperçut que la plupart d'entre eux pensaient exactement la même chose. Samantha et Mégane étaient les seules qui la supportaient.

« Draco est canon et en plus Préfet-en-Chef, et puis je pense que vous allez bien ensemble. » Déclara Mégane en regardant le sorcier blond assis à la table des Serpentard.

Plusieurs Gryffondor suivirent son regard, fixant le Serpentard. Draco leva le regard, ayant l'air surpris. Il fronça les sourcils, demandant du regard à Ginny ce qui se passait. Ginny lui sourit en se levant de la table des Gryffondor, Mégane et Samantha derrière elle. Elles quittèrent la Grande Salle, se dirigeant vers les donjons pour leur cours de Potions, quand Draco l'interpella.

« Ginny, attends. »

Elle se retourna, Samantha et Mégane à ses côtés. Draco s'approcha d'elles, son habituel sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Ginny le regarda de près. Mégane avait raison, il était vraiment beau. Ses cheveux blond argenté et ses yeux bleu-gris étaient tout simplement fascinants.

Draco se pencha, embrassant doucement Ginny sur les lèvres, avant d'adresser un sourire à ses amies.

« Vas-tu enfin nous présenter ? » Ironisa Samantha. Ginny roula les yeux mais s'exécuta.

« Draco, voici mes deux amies, Samantha et Mégane. Des Gryffondor comme tu l'as sûrement déjà deviné. » Dit Ginny, quelque peu distraite par la main de Draco sur sa taille.

Draco s'inclina légèrement, un large sourire aux lèvres. « Content de voir que Ginny n'est pas la seule fille « convenable » chez les Gryffondor. »

Ginny le frappa au bras doucement. « Pas de blague sur les Gryffondor. »

Mégane et Samantha regardèrent le couple avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je voulais te donner rendez-vous dans ma chambre de Préfet-en-Chef après les cours, d'accord ? » Draco regarda Ginny, et elle put voir qu'il était sérieux.

Ginny hocha la tête en lui adressant un sourire encourageant. « J'y serai. »

Ginny pouvait voir du coin de l'œil Mégane qui faisait des gestes insinuants. Draco les vit aussi et sourit sournoisement. Ginny sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et lança un regard de mort à ses deux amies.

« Bye, Ginny. » Lui dit Draco d'une voix traînante en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Vous faites un couple si mignon. Ron devrait vous voir ensemble pour qu'il réalise que Draco est parfait pour toi. » Dit Samantha rêveusement.

« Je doute que Ron puisse croire qu'on forme un beau couple. Il déteste trop Draco pour ça. »

Les trois filles entrèrent dans la classe de Potions et s'asseyaient au dernier rang quand Colin entra à son tour.

« Salut Ginny, une lettre est venue pour toi après que tu aies quitté la Grande Salle. » dit-il en lui tendant la lettre en question.

Ginny constata qu'elle était de ses parents. Elle se demanda ce qu'ils voulaient et eut peur que Ron leur ait parlé à propos de Draco et elle…

Elle ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire, ignorant Rogue qui venait d'entrer en classe.

_Chère Ginny,_

_Ton frère Ron nous a dit que tu sors avec le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Nous avons eu du mal à le croire quand nous l'avons lu au début, mais Harry nous a confirmé qu'en effet Draco Malfoy est ton petit copain. Ton père n'en est pas heureux. Il ne fait pas confiance à ce garçon. Nous nous inquiétons pour toi, Ginny. Les Malfoy sont une famille dangereuse et nous méprisent. Je ne sais pas ce que complote ce garçon, alors je te demande de rester loin de lui. En tant que femme, je sais que les sentiments peuvent parfois être plus forts que la logique. C'est pour cela que je te prie d'au moins faire attention si tu décides de rester avec Draco Malfoy. _

_S'il te plaît, écris-nous vite._

_Ta mère._

« Rangez cette lettre ou je vous la confisquerais. » Gronda Rogue, irrité.

Ginny rangea sa lettre dans son sac mais ne put penser à autre chose pendant le reste du cours de Potions. Dumbledore avait sûrement raison quand il disait que ses parents ne la laisseraient jamais aller au Manoir Malfoy. C'était bien qu'ils ne sachent rien à propos du plan.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les cours étaient finis et Ginny se trouvait dans son dortoir en train de mettre quelques affaires dans son sac. Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait un peu peur d'aller vivre dans le Manoir pendant plus d'une semaine. Elle était terriblement effrayée par Lucius Malfoy, depuis qu'il lui avait donné le journal intime dans sa première année et depuis l'incident au Ministère. Elle secoua la tête pour ne plus avoir de telles pensées et saisit son sac, descendant les escaliers de son dortoir. Elle passa hâtivement dans la Salle Commune pour éviter les questions déplaisantes et se dépêcha vers les donjons.

Elle se rapprocha du mur que Draco lui avait décrit comme l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentard et donna le mot de passe mais rien ne se passa.

« Désolé, Ginny. Le mot de passe a changé. Puis-je ? » Blaise Zabini lui adressa un sourire.

Ginny se mit sur le côté, regardant le Serpentard aux cheveux d'un noir profond avec hésitation. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à de la gentillesse de la part des Serpentard.

« Sang-pur. » Dit-il de sa voix profonde.

Il s'inclina, indiquant à Ginny d'y aller en premier. Elle lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et entra prudemment dans la pièce qui lui était encore inconnue. Apparemment Blaise sentit son hésitation vu qu'il lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement et resta à ses côtés.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous, les Serpentard, ne mordons pas. Du moins pas la petite amie de Draco, surtout si elle est d'une telle beauté. » Déclara-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Ginny rit en rougissant légèrement.

« Je suppose que tu dis cela à plusieurs filles. »

« Non, seulement si c'est vrai. » Expliqua Blaise en prenant la main de Ginny et y déposant un baiser.

« Trouve-toi ta propre petite amie, Blaise. » Dit Draco d'une voix traînante, en encerclant Ginny par la taille de son bras.

« Elle est à toi. » Dit Blaise avec un sourire en reculant.

Draco prit la main de Ginny et l'entraîna derrière lui vers des escaliers. Ginny se rendait compte que toute la Salle Commune la regardait curieusement, sauf Pansy qui lui lançait un regard hostile. Ginny l'ignora et suivit Draco en haut des escaliers vers une porte. Il l'ouvrit et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la pièce. Ginny regarda autour d'elle dans l'immense chambre. Elle était de la couleur des Serpentard avec au milieu un grand lit aux couvertures vertes.

Draco suivit son regard, puis afficha un sourire, « Mon lit est très confortable. »

« Je suis sûre que Pansy, Penelope et Daphné peuvent le confirmer. » Déclara Ginny en s'asseyant sur le doux matelas.

Draco leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

Ginny sourit, « Les filles parlent, Draco, surtout sur des choses pareilles. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'une fille comme Padma garde un secret. »

Draco sourit d'un air suffisant en s'asseyant près de Ginny. « Alors, tu me conseilles de ne pas garder de secrets pour toi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une manière sournoise.

Ginny lui fit face. « Oui, si tu ne veux pas me mettre en colère. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« J'ai expérimenté ton sort de Chauve-furie une fois, je ne veux pas l'endurer encore. » Dit-il en l'embrassant. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la rapprocha de lui avant d'arrêter de l'embrasser à contrecœur.

« Il faudra qu'on se prépare pour aller au Manoir, bientôt. J'ai dit à mon père qu'on y serait avant le dîner. »

« Draco, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je… J'ai peur de ton père. » Murmura Ginny, embarrassée.

Draco la regarda intensément de ses yeux gris, puis prit doucement son visage entre ses mains.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de mon père. Il ne te fera pas de mal. » Expliqua Draco.

Ginny hocha la tête, pas complètement convaincue. « C'est juste que c'est lui qui m'a donné le journal intime, puis il a essayé de tuer mes amis et moi au Département des Mystères. Il m'est difficile de croire qu'il se comportera d'une manière civile avec moi. »

Draco se mit debout, tirant Ginny vers son torse. « Crois-moi, tout se passera bien. »

« D'accord. » Répondit-elle en mettant sa tête au creux du cou de son petit ami.

« Viens, allons-y. » Déclara Draco. Ils saisirent leurs sacs et sortirent ensemble de la Salle Commune. Ils se précipitèrent à travers le château vers la sortie. Dès qu'il eurent passé les portails de Poudlard, Draco attira Ginny plus près de lui et transplana avec elle.

Ginny ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir la nausée. Elle les rouvrit quand elle sentit le sol sous ses pieds. Elle hoqueta, regardant le magnifique Manoir avec émerveillement. C'était un gigantesque château, construit de pierres gris-blancs. Draco sourit de contentement quand il vit l'expression sur le visage de Ginny. Il serra doucement sa main pour dériver son attention de la maison.

« C'est ma maison. » Dit-il fièrement.

« C'est à couper le souffle. » Confia Ginny, impressionnée.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée faite de bois qui s'ouvrit immédiatement par un petit elfe de maison. Draco entra dans la maison en ignorant l'elfe, tandis que Ginny lui adressait un gentil sourire. Les yeux de l'elfe de maison s'ouvrirent sous le choc, comme s'il n'était pas habitué à de la gentillesse. Ginny haussa les sourcils, confuse. Elle demanderait ça à Draco plus tard.

Le hall d'entrée et les gigantesques escaliers qui menaient au premier étage étaient faits de marbre. Les murs étaient couverts de tableaux montrant plusieurs sorciers blonds, sûrement les ancêtres de Draco. Celui-ci prit le sac de Ginny de ses mains et le jeta avec le sien devant le petit elfe de maison.

« Emporte nos sacs dans nos chambres. » Lui ordonna-t-il.

Ginny voulut réprimander Draco pour traiter la pauvre créature comme cela quand une immense porte de bois près d'eux s'ouvrit, laissant passer Lucius Malfoy. Il était aussi grand que Draco et avait les mêmes yeux gris, mais il était terriblement intimidant. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion et ses yeux gris froids fixaient la jeune fille. Ginny avait une grosse boule dans la gorge, elle recula, heurtant Draco. Elle avait du mal à respirer, regardant l'homme devant elle avec de la peur dans les yeux.

« Draco. Ravi de vous revoir, Miss Weasley. » Il hocha légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

Ginny ne dit rien. Elle avait l'air pétrifiée. Draco la sentit devenir raide contre lui, sa main serrant la sienne fortement.

« Je vais montrer à Ginny sa chambre, puis je viendrai vous voir dans votre bureau pour qu'on puisse parler avant le dîner. » Expliqua calmement Draco. Lucius acquiesça, voyant la peur dans les yeux de la jeune fille, puis se dirigea vers son bureau.

Draco emmena Ginny à la chambre qui lui était destinée pour son séjour au Manoir. Arrivés, il ouvrit la porte pour laisser apparaître une chambre spacieuse avec un joli plancher en bois. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce illuminée par les rayons de soleil qui traversaient deux grandes fenêtres.

« Essaie de te reposer un peu. Le dîner est dans une heure. Je serai en bas en train de parler à mon père. » Draco l'embrassa, caressant doucement son dos. Elle lui sourit en soupirant.

Il partit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Ginny s'allongea sur le lit en fermant les yeux. Elle devait se ressaisir.

Lucius Malfoy ne lui avait rien fait, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter durant le temps qu'elle passerait au Manoir.

Elle se sentit extrêmement fatiguée et se pelotonnant dans ses couvertures, elle s'endormit.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sarah2405**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour/Bonsoir mes chères lectrices (je suis presque certaine qu'aucun garçon ne lit cette fiction, si je me trompe dites le moi :p).**

**Alors voilà –enfin- le 9eme chapitre. Il ne reste plus que deux autres. Je tenais à vous le dire. **

**Merci énormément pour tout vos reviews, ils me font vraiment plaisir. **

**Enjoy.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 9 : Dîner et Coucher de soleil.**

Draco frappa à la porte en bois du bureau de son père, attendant la permission d'entrer.

« Entrez. » Ordonna la voix doucereuse du vieux sorcier.

Draco poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau, un sentiment d'incertitude l'envahissant. Son père était debout, lui tournant le dos, regardant à travers la fenêtre le grand jardin du Manoir Malfoy, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à son fils. Draco s'assit sur la chaise devant le bureau acajou, attendant que son père se retourne et lui parle, sachant que c'était à lui de commencer la conversation. Lucius se retourna, regarda son fils quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« Je présume que tu as emmené Miss Weasley à sa chambre. » Déclara-t-il calmement, ses yeux gris fixés sur son héritier.

« Oui, Ginny est dans sa chambre. » Dit Draco, réfléchissant à comment il allait dire à son père ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Les Weasley ne seraient pas contents de savoir que leur fille est ici. » Dit Lucius d'un ton qui montrait clairement que cette pensée l'amusait.

« Probablement pas… Je voudrais vous demander une faveur, père. Ginny… Elle a un peu peur de vous…. »

Lucius leva les sourcils d'un air inquisiteur. « La fille Weasley a peur de moi ? »

« C'était clair, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit Draco, énervé, voyant que cela amusait son père.

Le vieux sorcier émit un petit rire, un sourire aux lèvres. « Elle n'a aucune raison d'avoir peur. Si tout va comme prévu, je ne vois pas la nécessité de me préoccuper d'elle. »

Draco lança un regard noir à son père, disant impatiemment : « Ceci n'est pas un jeu ! Je ne veux pas que Ginny ait peur pendant son séjour ici ! » Il sauta de sa chaise, baissant le regard vers l'autre homme, l'observant de près.

Lucius se leva doucement de sa propre chaise, ses yeux gris brillant de rage fixés sur son fils. « Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. » Lui dit-il froidement. « Assieds-toi ! Je ne tolérerai pas ton insolence plus que cela, Draco. »

« Je vous demande pardon, père. Je vous demande seulement d'être gentil envers Ginny. » Draco s'assit avec réticence, essayant de se calmer.

« Si cela te rend heureux, je pourrais lui montrer mon meilleur côté. » Se moqua Lucius, se rasseyant. Il y eut un moment de silence entre le père et son fils.

« Alors, Severus vous a tout expliqué ? » Demanda Draco, hésitant.

« Oui, il m'a rendu visite. Je dois dire que j'étais un peu choqué d'entendre dire que Severus est un espion, mais ce qui m'a choqué encore plus, c'est le fait que mon fils ait décidé de devenir espion à son tour. » Expliqua Lucius calmement, regardant Draco avec insistance.

« Père, Je… Je sais que vous faites partie des partisans qui défendent la cause des Sangs-Purs, mais… »

Lucius leva la main, indiquant à Draco de rester silencieux.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, j'ai autant accepté l'offre de Severus que toi. Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour je serais un espion du côté de Dumbledore. » Du dédain était visible sur son visage pâle.

« Père… »

« Laisse-moi continuer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un partisan loyal en moi mais ce n'est plus le cas, il est allé trop loin. Quand je suis devenu Mangemort, j'ai accepté de le servir toute ma vie, de risquer ma santé et mon existence pour lui. Mais quand il t'a forcé à recevoir la Marque et a enlevé Narcissa, il a perdu ma loyauté. Maintenant, il n'y a qu'une cause pour laquelle je me bats, et c'est notre famille. »

Draco acquiesça. « Vous avez pris la bonne décision. »

« Severus viendra au Manoir demain, pour parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec nous et pour nous donner les réponses que l'Ordre du Phénix a inventées. » Déclara Lucius, perdu dans ses pensées.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ginny sentit une main chaude sur sa joue mais elle était trop fatiguée pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas se lever, elle était tellement bien dans le confortable lit.

« Va-t-en, Mégane. Je suis fatiguée. Je veux dormir ! » Grommela-t-elle, irritée, en se tournant sur son autre côté et plongeant sa tête encore une fois dans son oreiller douillet. Elle sentit un corps chaud à côté d'elle et une main caresser doucement son bras. Elle entendit une voix à travers sa tête alourdie par le sommeil et fronça les sourcils. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à la voix de Mégane.

« Ginny, réveille-toi. Le dîner est dans cinq minutes. »

Les yeux de Ginny s'ouvrirent brusquement, regardant le visage du jeune homme qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Ne réalisant pas qui c'était, elle cria, s'éloignant vivement de lui, tombant ainsi du lit avec ses couvertures sur le sol. Elle fixa le plafond, gémissant à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentait au dos.

Soudain, Draco la regarda de haut, à genoux sur le lit, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« J'espère que le sol te convient… » Dit-il.

Ginny se saisit d'un oreiller qu'elle pouvait atteindre et le lança aussi fort qu'elle put vers la tête de son petit copain. Le visage de celui-ci disparut de la vue de Ginny. Elle se mit debout et regarda le lit mais ne put voir Draco nulle part. Alors qu'elle allait l'appeler, un oreiller la frappa en plein visage.

« Tu viens de déclarer la guerre, la Fouine ! » Cria-t-elle en souriant.

« Ça me ferait plaisir de te battre, la Belette ! »

Ils commencèrent à se frapper l'un l'autre avec les oreillers jusqu'à ce que des plumes volent partout dans la chambre. Soudain, Draco se saisit de la cheville de Ginny, la tirant d'une manière qui la renversa sur le dos sur le doux lit. Un moment après, Draco était au-dessus d'elle, lui tenant les poignets d'une main, lui souriant avec suffisance.

« On dirait que je suis le vainqueur. » Lui dit-il avec arrogance.

« Tu as triché. » Déclara Ginny.

« Et comment ? »

« Tu as profité de ta force physique. »

« Tu appelles ça tricher ? Le plus fort gagne toujours. » Expliqua Draco, condescendant.

« Tricheur. » Dit Ginny en lui tirant la langue. Draco la regarda un moment, souriant, avant de l'embrasser. Ginny ferma les yeux, profitant simplement de la douceur de ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Draco supportait son poids sur ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser.

Soudain, il y eut un craquement sonore et ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser. Ginny regarda de côté et vit un petit elfe de maison qui les regardait, de la peur dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Grogna Draco, irrité, en se mettant debout.

« M-maître m-m'a e-envoyé. L-le dîner est servi. » Balbutia l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant, son nez touchant presque le sol.

Draco acquiesça, passant devant l'elfe sans un autre mot, et adressa un sourire à Ginny. Celle-ci se mit debout à son tour en se retournant vers la créature.

« Merci… Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

L'elfe ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc puis regarda Draco, demandant du regard la permission de lui répondre.

« Dis-lui. » Dit Draco, regardant Ginny avec confusion.

« Moi c'est Topsy, Miss. » Répondit l'elfe, s'inclinant encore une fois.

« Enchantée. » Dit Ginny en lui souriant.

Topsy la regarda un moment nerveusement avant de disparaître de sa vue.

Ginny fit face à Draco, le fixant du regard. « Pourquoi traites-tu les elfes de maison si mal ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil en ricanant. « Ce sont des serviteurs, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

Ginny lui lança un regard noir. « Tu peux essayer d'être gentil envers eux. La façon dont ils vous regardent, toi et ton père, me fait croire que vous les maltraitez ! »

« Allez, Ginny. On doit descendre dîner. Je ne veux pas me chamailler avec toi sur quelque chose sans importance comme des elfes de maison. »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et essaya de la tirer derrière lui. Ginny fronça les sourcils et se libéra de sa prise. « Ils ne sont pas sans importance. Je ne vais pas tolérer le fait que tu les maltraites. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. Ils appartiennent au Maître de la maison. » Répondit-il, agacé.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir avant de le suivre dans le corridor. Ils marchèrent en silence vers la salle à manger puis y entrèrent. Lucius leva les yeux vers eux et demanda à son fils du regard ce qui se passait en remarquant l'atmosphère froide entre lui et Ginny. Draco haussa simplement les épaules, en secouant la tête en désespoir de cause.

Ginny s'assit sur la chaise que Topsy avait tiré pour elle, ses yeux fixés sur la table où une assiette remplie de délicieuse nourriture l'attendait. Elle pouvait voir Draco et son père échanger des regards du coin des yeux et réprima l'envie qu'elle avait de se lever et jeter les assiettes à leurs têtes. Ginny était contente de voir que la table était aussi énorme que le reste de la maison parce qu'ainsi il y avait un grand espace entre elle et les deux Malfoy.

Draco et son père saisirent leurs verres, prenant une gorgée du vin rouge. Ginny prit leur action comme la permission de commencer à manger. Elle prit le froid couvert d'argent entre ses mains et commença à couper son steak. Sentant le regard froid de Lucius Malfoy sur elle, elle leva les yeux vers lui, hésitante, avalant lentement le morceau de steak qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Une expression d'agacement était visible sur le visage de l'homme.

« On dirait que vos parents ne vous ont appris aucune manière, sinon vous auriez bu avec nous en premier avant de commencer à manger. » Son ton était aussi glacial que le regard qu'il lui adressait.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge en lançant à son père un regard significatif.

Ginny laissa tomber son couvert sur son assiette. Elle avait envie de prendre sa baguette et jeter un sort à ce salaud arrogant mais, bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas le faire, du moins pas si elle ne voulait pas se faire mal. Son sort de Chauve-furie marchait bien sur ses camarades de classe mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la moindre chance contre Lucius Malfoy. L'idée de quitter le Manoir Malfoy lui vint à l'esprit mais elle s'en débarrassa immédiatement, elle n'était pas lâche.

Poussant sa peur du père de Draco de côté, elle lui fit face.

« Mes parents m'ont appris comment bien me conduire, mais ils m'ont aussi dit d'être prudente, et je me suis dis que ce ne serait pas prudent de boire de l'alcool alors que je me retrouve toute seule avec deux Mangemorts. Je voudrais garder ma capacité de penser comme il faut si jamais je devais me défendre. »

Draco se mit à tousser, apparemment il avait avalé de travers en écoutant les mots de Ginny. Il lui lança un regard incrédule.

Dire que l'expression de Lucius Malfoy était meurtrière serait peu dire. Il avait l'air prêt à tuer. Les mains de Ginny tremblèrent sous la table mais elle essaya de cacher sa peur.

Lucius dirigea une seconde ses yeux vers Draco qui lui lança un regard implorant. L'homme inspira profondément avant de fixer Ginny du regard encore une fois, un sourire froid aux lèvres.

« Vous évaluez bien la situation mais je vous conseille d'y repenser. Je pense qu'il serait prudent que vous fassiez aussi attention à ce que vous dites, Miss Weasley, nous ne voudrions pas que quelque chose de malheureux vous arrive, n'est ce pas ? »

Ginny se mordit la langue, regardant son assiette.

« Père, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de faire peur à Ginny. » Dit Draco calmement, en regardant Ginny qui avait levé les yeux vers lui.

« Mon intention n'est pas de lui faire peur. Je crois seulement qu'il y a des choses qui doivent être claires pour assurer le succès du plan. » Dit Lucius, affichant un sourire sarcastique sur son visage pâle.

Dès que Draco et son père commencèrent à manger, Ginny se saisit de sa fourchette, commençant à mettre un morceau de steak dans sa bouche, mais elle n'avait plus faim. Elle évita leurs regards pour le reste du dîner et ne prêta aucune attention à leur conversation. Elle voulait seulement revenir à sa chambre.

Au moment où le dîner finit et les deux hommes se mirent debout, Ginny sauta de sa chaise et se dépêcha vers le premier étage. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne se perdrait pas dans cette énorme maison en essayant de trouver sa chambre.

Ginny entendit des pas derrière elle mais les ignora. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler à Draco ou à son père. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle s'arrêta, prenant une profonde respiration, puis se retourna.

Draco la regardait, ses yeux gris lui disant qu'il était désolé.

Elle voulait lui crier dessus mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas quand il la regardait de cette manière-là. Elle détourna ses yeux verts des siens et secoua la tête, agacée de son propre attachement émotionnel. Ce n'était pas supposé être comme cela. Elle devrait être capable de lui crier dessus, le gifler, être en colère contre lui même s'il avait l'air tellement craquant. Le fait qu'elle commençait à tomber amoureuse de lui l'agaçait vraiment. Le serpent avait trouvé le chemin qui menait à son cœur et elle ne savait pas comment l'empêcher d'y arriver !

Ginny renifla d'une manière très peu féminine, roulant des yeux, voulant se gifler encore et encore.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu une fille faire des bruits pareils. » Déclara Draco.

« Je ne peux pas le croire. Je suis sûre que Pansy-face-de-bouledogue-Parkinson a fait des bruits de truie en chaleur quand tu l'avais au lit. » Siffla Ginny.

Elle voulut se retourner mais s'arrêta en entendant le rire incontrôlé de Draco. Elle lui fit face encore une fois, le regardant, incrédule, alors qu'il se tenait les côtes, son visage, normalement pâle, rouge du manque d'oxygène à force de rire. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu se laisser aller comme cela avant, laissant simplement ses émotions dicter ses actions.

« Tu n'es pas une fille normale, Ginny. » Draco secoua la tête, se calmant doucement.

« Tu peux parler, M. Je-suis-trop-fier-et-riche-pour-sourire-sincèrement. » Ginny lui adressa un large sourire.

« Alors on dirait que c'est pour cela qu'on va si bien ensemble. » Dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser, mais embrassa la paume de sa main qu'elle avait levée pour l'empêcher d'atteindre ses lèvres.

« Je suis toujours en colère contre toi, Draco Malfoy. Quelques mots charmants ne changeront pas ce fait. » Ginny fit un pas en arrière en lui souriant.

« Alors je devrai me faire pardonner avec quelque chose d'autre, Ginny Weasley. » Dit Draco en lui prenant la main et la guidant à travers les couloirs de la maison.

Ginny n'avait pas la moindre idée du lieu où ils se dirigeaient. Le fait que Draco sache où aller dans cette gigantesque maison lui semblait être un miracle. Les tableaux qui couvraient les murs des couloirs leur criaient de ne pas courir dans la maison mais Draco les ignora.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte de bois dans le troisième ou quatrième étage de la maison. Ginny ne savait plus vraiment où ils se trouvaient. Draco lui adressa un sourire de contentement avant d'ouvrir la porte, laissant Ginny la traverser en premier.

Elle lui lança un regard suspicieux mais son expression changea vite pour laisser place à la surprise. Ils étaient debout sur la large terrasse parsemée d'orchidées de différentes couleurs et formes. Au milieu, entre toutes ces belles fleurs, se trouvait un hamac. Ginny ne sut que dire.

« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait voir le coucher de soleil d'ici. » Expliqua Draco, en regardant avec contentement le visage heureux de Ginny.

Il la dirigea vers le hamac et s'y assit avec elle. Le hamac se balançait doucement alors qu'ils regardaient le soleil disparaître. Ginny se coucha sur le côté, se recroquevillant un peu, sa tête sur les genoux de Draco alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur le magnifique coucher de soleil devant elle. Elle sentit la main de Draco glisser dans ses boucles rousses, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Ceci était… ceci est l'endroit favori de ma mère. » Déclara-t-il, de la tristesse dans la voix.

Ginny se retourna sur le dos, regardant ses yeux anxieux au-dessus d'elle. Elle leva la main vers la joue de Draco, la caressant gentiment. Il se pencha sur la main de Ginny et ferma les paupières quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir, ses yeux bleu-gris remplis d'émotion que Ginny savait qu'il ne montrait à personne.

« Bientôt, ta mère reviendra sur cette terrasse, Draco. » Murmura-t-elle.

Les yeux de ce dernier se remplirent de larmes qu'il ne laisserait jamais couler, ayant appris dès son plus jeune âge qu'un Malfoy ne pleure jamais et ne montre jamais ses sentiments.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu^^**

**Sarah2405**


End file.
